Song of the Day
by rexlover180
Summary: Arthur Kirkland hated America. Arthur Kirkland hated Sophomore year of college. Arthur Kirkland hated his life. At least, that was his first impression. At first, Arthur hated the idea of going out of country for school. But, perhaps someone will make him change his mind about that. USUK song fic.
1. High School Never Ends

_**High School Never Ends by Bowling For Soup**_

Arthur Kirkland hated America. Arthur Kirkland hated Sophomore year of college. Arthur Kirkland hated his life.

At least, that was his first impression.

He stared at the so-called "international" college in front of him. For some, messed up reason, his family decided to ship him off to America to go to some fancy college where the main clubs happened to be sports and acapella singing groups. The second Arthur Kirkland stepped out of his taxi and the driver started unloading his stuff he would need for the next four years (hopefully), he wanted to go back home. Where it rained every day, where the people wouldn't be massive idiots, where those damn gits over in the grass would call the sport "football" instead of "soccer."

Arthur muttered a curse underneath his breath as he started rolling his suitcase and carrying his duffle bag along a sidewalk. He was supposed to go to the B dorms, which, according to his map, were on the south part of the massive school grounds.

"Hey, dude!" someone to his right, who was sitting with a group of guys on some brick wall, called over to him. Arthur gave him a small glance. The man who called to Arthur seemed a little attractive, at least all the girls around him (which there were multiple of) were swooning. "You look like you would be a good singer! Join the Piano Men!" He was definitely too perky…

Arthur just rolled his eyes and continued his way along the sidewalk. Piano Men was seriously the best name they could come up with? The man tried to get Arthur's attention as he continued to walk, but Arthur just stared ahead, hoping to get to his dorm in peace. There was a small chance he would take a look at the clubs once he got himself settled in.

Eventually, after almost being run over by skateboards, Arthur made it to his dorm and crossed his fingers in hope he would get someone he wouldn't want to kill as his roommate. He had vaguely looked over what his name would be, but never really remembered it. So, Arthur slumped when he saw the person that was claiming half of the dorm already.

He was…flamboyant, to say the least. He had long, shoulder-length blonde hair tied back into a pony tail while he worked. He had this air about him that Arthur instantly hated. And there was a poster above his head, already set up. And it was in French.

"Why me?" Arthur sighed, signifying his arrival to the man on the other side of the room. Arthur lazily dumped his duffel on top of his bed. On the bright side, on his side of the room, which was exactly like the other man's, he had a desk, a small bookshelf, and bed. Their dorm also had a door leading to a bathroom, which was open, and a mini fridge and cupboards over both of the roommates' desks.

"Ah, bonjour!" the man waved at him and Arthur just glared. He hated the French. "You would be Arthur, oui?"

"Yeah," Arthur muttered and slumped in his bed. This year was going to be horrible, he could just tell.

"Well, aren't you a happy one?" the man laughed and turned back to what he was doing. "My name is Francis, by the way."

"Not that I care," Arthur sighed and pulled out his laptop from his duffel. He was about to open it up and check something when a hand smacked down the top of it. Arthur glared up at Francis, who was the one that closed his laptop. "What?"

"We will be living together for a year," Francis practically glared at him. "The least you could do is try to make friends."

"I'd prefer to do something that I know has a chance of happening," Arthur retorted, but Francis didn't look swayed.

"Then I will just have to make you like me," Francis shrugged and Arthur got an odd sense of dread forming in his stomach.

"Like hell," Arthur rolled his eyes, but Francis quickly tossed the laptop onto Arthur's bed, yanked him into standing by his arm, and effectively pulled him out of their room. Arthur barely had enough time to think to close their door. "Francis, slow down!" Arthur snapped at the blonde, who was running through the hallways that were cluttered with students trying to get their stuff through.

"Hmm," Francis hummed and looked as if he was in thought. "Non, I am fine."

"I am going to demand that I switch rooms," Arthur groaned.

"I already tried," Francis smirked. "When I found out my roommate would be a stuffy Brit."

Arthur stayed quiet. Why the hell did his parents have to force him to come here? So far, the only people he's met is some douche in a singing group and his bloody French roommate. Who was apparently dragging him to the square in the middle of the campus, where nearly all of the clubs were set up to get people to join them.

"Now, to make sure I will not have you interrupting anything I may be doing," Francis stated, still leading Arthur through, "you will not be permitted to leave here until you join a club."

"I have no interest in being in any sort of club," Arthur sighed.

"Then you will get one," Francis winked and shoved Arthur in the direction of some kind of booth. From the looks of it, it was a cooking club. Arthur just stuffed his hands into his pockets and kept walking. He was told his cooking was so horrible, it could kill. That club would kick him out immediately.

Debate Club…Art Club…Sign Language…

It was like there was a club for everything here… As Arthur walked through the crowd, he heard something that sounded like a song around him. He looked around for a little bit, hearing the lyrics.

"_Four years you think for sure, that's all you got to endure, all the total dicks, all the stuck up chicks. So superficial, so immature_," Arthur merely followed the voice because it piqued his interest. The song was an interesting choice, he had heard it probably once before. He was considering maybe listening to this performance, if that was what it was. "_Then, when you graduate, you take a look around and you say, 'hey wait!'_" It sure as hell sounded like a performance. There were people in the background, making noises for instruments and at the part of "hey wait" a bunch of people chimed in. But only one of them remained the main singer.

"_This is the same as where I just came from. I thought it was over, aw that's just great!_" the person singing seemed to be having a lot of fun. And he was, when Arthur finally got to him. It was that group from before, The Piano Men, and the man who called out to him was dancing around, acting like a fool. The rest of the group was acting like the background instruments, but it did sound rather amazing.

"_The whole damn world is just as obsessed with who's the best dressed and who's having sex. Who's got the money, who gets the honeys. Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess_."

Arthur found himself eventually blocking out the song and just staring at the singer. He was pretty attractive. This was Arthur's first time really paying attention to him. He had messed up sandy blonde hair with one little bit that stuck straight up and proud. He had eyes that looked just like the clear skies overhead, but they were slightly covered by glasses. He was tan and seemed very cocky with the way he moved around. His smile was bright enough to put the sun to shame. And his voice…

"Hello," a calm voice said beside Arthur and Arthur finally tore his eyes away to see who talked to him. He was a small man and definitely Asian. Perhaps Japanese? He had short black hair and brown eyes, but he seemed very reserved, but pretty nice.

"Hello," Arthur nodded to him. He quickly recovered from watching The Piano Men and remembered his manners. "My name is Arthur Kirkland," Arthur held out a hand for him.

"Honda Kiku," the man responded, taking Arthur's hand. "I'm sorry, but I could not help you notice watching Alfred-kun." So that was his name…

"Well, I have to admit," Arthur chuckled slightly, "he does have some talent."

"I have been friends with him for quite a while," Kiku nodded. "He only got into singing last year when this group sucked him in. They were a failing group, but Alfred-kun managed to bring them all the way up to the semi-finals."

"_Still care about your hair and the car you drive, doesn't matter if you're sixteen or thirty-five!_" Alfred sand loudly and happily. Finally, someone else came in and sang. It was actually two others. An albino Arthur was surprised he didn't see before with his shocking white hair and beady red eyes. He seemed a little intimidating, but just as cocky as Alfred, maybe even more. The man with him had chocolate brown hair and bright green eyes. He seemed a little bit like an idiot, but the two sang surprisingly well together.

"_Reece Witherspoon, she's the prom queen_!" they sang happily together. The entire group seemed to be having fun together, it was rather admiring to watch. "_Bill Gates, captain of the chess team. Jack Black, the clown. Brad Pitt, the quarter back. Seen it all before,_" the whole group then chimed in to say, "_I want my money back!_"

"Those two would be Gilbert and Antonio," Kiku informed and Arthur brought his attention back to him. "They used to be the main vocalists."

"You seem to know a lot about them," Arthur smiled.

"You can consider me a manager of theirs," Kiku smiled slightly, too. "None of the guys in it are very organized, so Alfred-kun usually relies on me."

"Kiku!" someone, a woman, practically screamed and ran up to them. He gripped the man by the shoulders and practically shook him. He froze and shrank slightly at the touch. The woman who ran up to him had long, light brown hair that made it to her middle back and beautiful, forest green eyes. She had on a mischievous smile, though, that made Arthur a little scared.

"Y-Yes, Eliza?" Kiku sputtered.

"Sorry," the woman, Eliza, dropped her hands, panting. She was apparently running beforehand. "Forgot about your whole, no contact thing."

"What were you so excited about?" Kiku asked.

"There's a real British kid here!" Eliza said happily, jumping up and down and squealing. When Kiku didn't respond, she groaned and said something, a serious look on her face. "Remember Alfred saying he was into British dudes?"

"Don't tell me you're going to try to set me up with someone," Arthur shook his head and Eliza looked at him in shock.

"Oh, my God! No way!" she immediately wrapped Arthur into a tight hug. Arthur stiffened, unsure of exactly what to do.

"_The whole damn world is just as obsessed with who's the best dressed and who's having sex. Who's got the money, who gets the honeys, who's kinda cute and who's just a mess_!"

Eliza pulled back giggling. "They always do this song on the first day back. I'm Elizaveta, by the way," she stuck out her hand for Arthur to take, which he shakily did. "Call me Eliza."

"Arthur," Arthur stated as she excitedly started jumping up and down. "And if you even think about setting me up with anyone…"

"Don't worry," Eliza winked. "I'm pretty sure that it'll happen all on its own. The second Al talks to you, that'll be it!"

"I highly doubt it," Arthur sighed, remembering how annoying this Alfred sounded on his way to his dorm.

"_High school never ends!_" Alfred sang happily and then the noises the rest of the group were making died down. The group around them started cheering and, just to be polite, Arthur clapped a little bit.

Arthur didn't even notice that Alfred had come up to them until he wrapped a tight arm around Arthur's shoulders, making him jump.

"So, did you guys like it?" Alfred asked happily.

"Get the bloody hell off of me!" Arthur snapped, wrenching his way away from the stranger.

"No way, you're British," Alfred stared at him in wonder and Arthur scoffed, looking away.

"So, I take it that was your song of the day?" Eliza laughed.

"Yup," Alfred nodded. "Same as last year, huh?"

"Well, you've gotten better," Eliza elbowed him in the side.

"Well, well," Francis' voice entered the conversation and yet another arm wrapped around Arthur. "I never expected you would be this good at making friends."

"Get the hell off of me!" Arthur yelled at him, punching him in the side. What was with people and touching him today?

"I did not peg you as the type to go for a singing group," Francis smirked.

"No way, dude! You're gonna audition?" Alfred jumped up and down.

"That's great!" Eliza jumped up and clapped.

"I don't sing," Arthur rolled his eyes and started walking away. But someone put a hand on his shoulder and turned him around. It was Alfred.

"Hey, that doesn't mean you shouldn't try," Alfred smiled.

"I don't sing," Arthur repeated himself, brushing off Alfred's hand. "And I have no intention to."

"Fine, then," Alfred hummed. "I guess I'll just make you try eventually."

"What?" Arthur scoffed.

"I would be willing to join this group," Francis shrugged.

"Yes, please aim your attention towards him," Arthur rolled his eyes as Alfred pouted slightly and turned around, letting Arthur go to continue through the square.

Arthur could honestly say he couldn't find anything he wanted to do around there. Personally, all he wanted to do was go back home. So, about an hour later, he found himself reading a book and leaning against a tree far away from the square. Classes would start tomorrow and he was dreading the fact that he would have even more crazy people to meet.

But, a "Found ya!" broke into Arthur's thoughts and distracted his reading. Arthur looked up, only to find that Alfred was standing in front of him.

"Go away," Arthur had no intention of being polite right now.

"Hey, I just wanted to chat," Alfred put his hands up in surrender.

"Then maybe find someone who would be willing to," Arthur rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to his book.

"Whatcha reading?" Alfred asked, sitting in front of Arthur.

"A book," Arthur stated, not looking up.

"What's it about?"

"Nothing that would interest you, I'm sure," Arthur sighed.

"Try me," Alfred pressed.

"I'm leaving," Arthur sighed, closing his book and standing up.

"Then I'll follow you," Alfred shrugged and stood up, too.

"I'm not in the mood for a stalker, so you can just go away," Arthur snapped and started walking in the opposite direction of his dorm.

"Well, I'm not a stalker," Alfred walked next to him.

"Just go away," Arthur groaned. "Why do you insist on following me?"

"Because I like you," Alfred shrugged, smiling.

"And I don't like you," Arthur glared at him.

"Why not? You hardly know me," Alfred elbowed him.

"And I don't want someone I hardly know following me to where I'm going to live for the next year," Arthur retorted.

"But you'll get to know me eventually," Alfred grinned.

"And I don't want to," Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Well, that sucks," Alfred let out a laugh. "Because you're gonna."

"Go away, Alfred," Arthur sighed.

"I'm gonna get you to like me," Alfred smiled smugly. "It'll just take a little time."

"You are such an idiot," Arthur shook his head.

"A smart idiot," Alfred winked. "I'm gonna go plan!"

Arthur stopped as Alfred ran off in the opposite direction. What was that idiot planning? Letting out a long breath, Arthur swiftly turned around and started for his dorm. Surprisingly, it didn't take that long to get there, and Francis was humming something to himself as he was looking through a laptop. It took a moment for Arthur to register that that was his laptop.

"Why the hell do you have my laptop?" Arthur snapped and tugged it away from the Frenchman, snapping it closed.

"You were taking a while to get back, so I figured you would not mind me looking through your stuff," Francis grinned.

"Naturally I would mind you looking through my private things!" Arthur snapped at him. "How did you even get through my password?"

"It was very obvious," Francis rolled his eyes. "It only took a couple tries."

"I'm changing it now," Arthur snapped and opened up his laptop, just to be safe, though, he looked through his files first. Apparently, Francis had logged into his email account, too. "Good lord, what did you do?" Arthur made sure Francis didn't send anything to anyone before doing one last check and then changed his password. At first, he wasn't quite sure what to put, he figured his last one was pretty creative…

He decided on _flyingmintbunny_ and then shut his laptop.

"Don't touch my things ever again," Arthur glared at him.

"And you are going to stop me?" Francis smirked and pulled out his own laptop. He was typing for a while and then shut his laptop. "You should check your email."

"I'm deleting that," Arthur shook his head.

"You don't even want to see what I wrote?" Francis mocked his hurt.

"Knowing you, it's probably some kind of inappropriate French porn," Arthur rolled his eyes.

"So did you find a club, Arthur?" Francis asked.

"No, I'm not interested in anything," Arthur sighed. He quickly opened his email, deleted what he found in his inbox without opening it and then slammed his laptop closed again.

"You could try that singing group," Francis smirked. "You seem to have a good pair of lungs in you."

"I don't sing," Arthur rolled his eyes.

"You should at least try," Francis sighed.

"I will," Arthur stated. "With academics."

"That's so boring," Francis laughed, lying on his back.

"Bugger off," Arthur rolled his eyes.

* * *

**So, this is what happens when I go to see a movie. Every time I see a movie, I get FanFic ideas, I don't know how to stop it. Anyway, here is my newest story! I was planning on updating it later, but I just got bored and excited and such. So, everyone in this story is a Sophomore in college unless otherwise said so. I don't go to college, so my only guess on how those things go is my creativity and movies. So don't kill me college people! I'm only in high school!**

**Now, this is a song fic, meaning there is a song every chapter. What it is, depends on me and how I feel. I have songs planned up to chapter 11, which shows you how long this is, and I'll probably come up with more, to be honest. The chapter title will always be the song, this fic will remain T, and blah, blah, blah.**

**Also, the group name, The Piano Men. You have no idea how long it took me to come up with that name. And if anyone has that name for an acapella group, I mean no harm by using it!**

**Please tell me what you think! I will most likely be updating this every day, like most of my fics.**

**And, I will only say this in the beginning so pay attention: I DO NOT AND NEVER WILL OWN HETALIA OR ANY OF THESE SONGS, ARTISTS, OR BANDS.**


	2. Glad You Came

_**Glad You Came by The Wanted**_

It never took Arthur very long to get ready in the mornings. Francis, on the other hand, seemed to take hours. Arthur got ready, not bothering to even check his hair, and quickly left their room while Francis was apparently having problems picking out an outfit.

He faced the door, letting out a deep sigh. Francis had been singing all morning and Arthur had to admit, he did have a good voice on him. He might make it into that Piano Men group.

"No way," he heard an obnoxious voice behind him and winced. "You're the British dude, right?"

"My name is not British dude," Arthur rolled his eyes and turned around to glare at Alfred behind him. Alfred was leaning against his own door, which was right across from Arthur's.

"Then, what is it?" Alfred tilted his head.

"Like hell I'm telling you that," Arthur rolled his eyes.

"So, I take it you live here?" Alfred smirked. "Either that, or you found someone you _really_ like after I left you."

"Like hell I would want anything to do with Francis," Arthur scoffed and started down the hall. Alfred followed him close behind. Arthur felt a sense of dread forming in him. He had to ask… "What's your first class?"

"Getting that serious already, huh?" Alfred teased. "Uh," he looked at an overly folded piece of paper that he pulled from his pocket. "Some Physics class." Arthur raised his eyebrows.

"You're in Physics?" Arthur stared at him in shock.

"Yup!" Alfred nodded happily. "I decided last year to change my major."

"You're a Physics major?" Arthur stared at him in awe.

"What? You think I'm stupid?" Alfred grinned and started laughing. "Everyone in the Piano Men thought the same thing, don't worry. What are you majoring in?"

"English," Arthur stated. "My name is Arthur."

Alfred's grin widened. "Sweet, dude!"

Arthur just rolled his eyes as they came outside. It was sunny. Again. Alfred just stretched out happily and sighed, smiling.

"I love the sun," he said.

"I'm more of a fan of rain," Arthur muttered, staring at the ground as they walked. He was hoping Alfred would have to turn off soon.

"Alfred!" Eliza yelled at them and Arthur's almost sense of peace was gone. "And Arthur?" Arthur looked up at her and saw that she had on a very wide smile.

"Turns out we live across the hall from each other!" Alfred said happily, wrapping an arm around Arthur's shoulders.

"Don't touch me," Arthur snapped, ducking out of Alfred's grip. They had stopped, Eliza in front of them.

"We need to teach you how to get rid of your personal space issues," Alfred teased.

"So, Arthur, where are you off to?" Eliza asked chipperly.

"Shakespearian Literature," Arthur stated easily. He had memorized his schedule on the plane ride over because he was overcome with a sense of dread and needed to distract himself.

"Me too!" Eliza jumped up and down.

"Since when were you into confusing plays?" Alfred asked and Arthur shot him a glare.

"You never asked me about my schedule last year," Eliza winked and started pulling Arthur along to where he supposed their class was. "Later!"

"See ya!" Alfred waved to them.

"That little twat," Arthur growled. "Talking about Shakespeare like that…"

"I wonder what his song today will be," Eliza thought out loud.

"What?" Arthur looked at her.

"His song of the day," Eliza winked. "He's done it since half way through last year, when the Piano Men recruited him."

"He sings a song every day?" Arthur asked.

"In front of practically everyone," Eliza nodded excitedly. "It usually depends on how he's feeling. A lot of other people have wanted to do it, but Gilbert's the only other one brave enough to try it, but his song choices quickly got him in trouble."

"Why does he do this?" Arthur asked.

"For fun," Eliza shrugged. "He has certain rules, though. Like it has to be a different song every day, but each month, it resets so he doesn't have to think insanely outside the box after a while. He needs to finish the song, no matter what, and once he's started he can't stop. Other people can help him out as long as he starts it and stops it. And at least one time a week, he needs to serenade someone. Also, he can't change the words and someone _has_ to be there to hear it."

"For a Physics major, he seems to have a lot of time on his hands to do something so stupid," Arthur scoffed.

"You should give him a shot," Eliza giggled as they stepped into a building. "You may like him!"

* * *

Lunchtime. Arthur was hoping he would be able to spend it reading under a tree. But for some reason, God hated him. Kiku had his last class with him and Arthur had followed him to one of the picnic tables outside, which Eliza was already sitting at. That, and someone who looked an awful lot like Alfred, but Arthur could tell that it wasn't him from yards away. And then there was another man. Upon closer inspection, Arthur found that he had delicately combed black hair and purple eyes hidden behind glasses. He looked very dignified and sophisticated, but the fact that Eliza was leaning all over him was defying that fact.

"Hello, Eliza," Kiku bowed to her. "Roderich-san, Mathew-san."

"Hello," the man with black hair nodded. "Who do you have with you?"

"My name is Arthur," Arthur stated. "Nice to meet you."

"Roderich," the man held out a hand for him, which Arthur took. So that meant the other one was Mathew. To be honest, he looked remarkably like Alfred, except his hair was a bit longer and his eyes had a purple tint to them. He also looked far more shy.

"My name is Mathew," the lad smiled at Arthur as he and Kiku sat down on the other side of them.

"He's Alfred's twin," Eliza smiled happily.

"So you've already met Alfred," Roderich sighed.

"Unfortunately," Arthur shook his head.

"Don't worry about him," Mathew laughed slightly. "You'll get used to him eventually."

"Hey, Artie's here!" Alfred said excitedly and plopped down next to Arthur, extremely close. Arthur leaned away from him, but was careful not to touch Kiku and make him uncomfortable.

"My name is not Artie," Arthur glared at him. "It's Arthur."

"I like Artie better," Alfred grinned.

"Cut that poor kid some slack," the albino from yesterday sat down next to Mathew and pulled his arm around his waist.

"Watch your hands, Gil," Alfred warned him.

"Aw, being over protective?" Gil teased and pulled Mathew closer. Mathew just rolled his eyes and let out a laugh.

Alfred sent him a glare for a second, but then his attention switched when two other people came over. "Hey, Toni! Hey, um…what's your name again?"

"Francis?" Arthur's jaw dropped, seeing Francis with the other person he noticed from the Piano Men, the one with brown hair.

"Well, bonjour, mon cher," Francis laughed and walked to the other side of the table, messing up Arthur's hair as he went. Arthur glared at him and tried to put it back where it was. The other one sat across from him, next to Roderich.

"Hey, Alfie, you done your song yet today?" Eliza asked.

"Not yet," Alfred laughed. "I'm still trying to decide between two."

"Tell me, then!" Eliza bounced in her seat. "I'll help you figure it out."

Alfred stood up and moved his finger to tell Eliza to come close. Eliza stood up and Alfred whispered into her ear, using his hand to block his mouth from the other people seeing.

"The second one!" Eliza said excitedly.

"I didn't know you knew The Wanted," Alfred laughed and Arthur suddenly got curious.

"Yeah, just sing it," Eliza smiled and sat back down at the same time as Alfred.

"'Kay, fine," Alfred rubbed his hands together. Arthur stared at him curiously, ignoring Eliza's extremely wide smile. Was that the song he thought it was?

"_The sun goes down_," Alfred sang happily. It was the song Arthur thought it was. The weird thing was, though, Alfred was looking right at him. "_The stars come out, and all that counts is here and now. My universe will never be the _same," Alfred was definitely singing to him, Arthur realized quickly. Arthur sent him a glare and crouched over in his seat. "_I'm glad you came_."

"No," Arthur shook his head and quickly stood up. He picked up his bag and started walking away quickly. But Alfred was following him. And he was making the noises of the musical interlude.

"_You cast a spell on me, spell on me_," Alfred sang happily, easily following Arthur. "_You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me. And I decided you look well on me, well on me_."

"Go away," Arthur glared at him, but Alfred just shrugged, still following him.

"_So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me! Turn the lights out now_."

"Shut up," Arthur hissed at him. Everyone around them outside was staring, since Alfred was apparently singing with everything he had. A lot of the girls were glaring at him.

"_Now I'll take you by the hand. Hand you another drink, drink it if you can_," Arthur finally stopped and glared angrily at Alfred. "_Can you spend a little time? Time is slipping away, away from us so stay. Stay with me I can make, make you glad you came_."

"You're so bloody annoying," Arthur groaned.

"_The sun goes down the stars come out and all that counts is here and now. My universe will never be the same. I'm glad you came, I'm glad you came_," Alfred had on this devilish smirk. Normally, it would be enough to make any woman or gay man swoon. But Arthur was getting beyond irritated. "_You cast a spell on me, spell on me. You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me_!" Alfred winked at him.

"Do you ever shut up?" Arthur snapped.

"_And I decided you look well on me, well on me_!" Alfred started making movements with his hands to make him look like a rock star and Arthur rolled his eyes. "_So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me!_"

"Did you only pick this song because I'm British?" Arthur quirked an eyebrow.

"_Turn the lights out now! Now I'll take you by the hand!_" Alfred winked. "_Hand you another drink, drink if if you can. Can you spend a little time? Time is slipping away from us so stay, stay with me I can make, make you glad you came!_"

"Thank God that song is almost over," Arthur groaned and started walking again. But Alfred continued to follow him.

"_The sun goes down! The stars come out. And all that counts is here and now. My universe will never be the same! I'm glad you came. I'm glad you came!_" He then proceeded into another musical interlude, occasionally singing "_I'm glad you came_."

"Charming," Arthur rolled his eyes, stopping again. Alfred's song finally slowed down.

"_The sun goes down, the stars come out. And all that counts is here and now. My universe will never be the same. I'm glad you came_."

"Not interested," Arthur sighed and continued walking.

"I'm glad you came…" Alfred said happily.

"Again, I'm not interested," Arthur stated irritatedly.

"But I really like you and I wanted you to know," Alfred shrugged, his smile not dropping.

"That's wonderful," Arthur sighed sarcastically. "I'm going to be late for my next class if you keep me any longer."

Okay, that was a lie. But it got Alfred to shut up, albeit, pouting a little bit. And Arthur was able to retreat to the other side of the campus and read in peace for most of the rest of his break.

"You just ran away." Keyword: most. Arthur glared up at the Frenchman looking down at him.

"Go away, Francis," Arthur sighed, staring up at him.

"If that were anyone else, you would have just crushed his dreams," Francis stated.

"If he were anyone else, he wouldn't have done that," Arthur stated simply.

"You are just terrified of love," Francis smirked, kneeling down to his level.

"Right, that's it," Arthur rolled his eyes. "Sod off, will you?"

"He's going to keep trying," Francis smiled.

"What makes you think that?" Arthur glared at him.

"He told me," Francis laughed.

"Then he will get the same reaction," Arthur sighed, turning back to his book.

"He said he would try until you 'finally accepted you love him'," Francis snickered.

"Then he will be trying for a while," Arthur rolled his eyes.

"I know what his song tomorrow will be," Francis laughed and stood up, walking away. Arthur stopped reading long enough to glare at the back of his head as he walked away.

Arthur scoffed and turned back to his book. This year was going to be incredibly annoying, he could just tell.

* * *

Arthur slowly walked through the hall that held dozens of dorms. He was exhausted from his first day and just wanted to sleep and ignore the Frenchman who was probably already asleep. He came back late, working until past dark in the library on his work load his professors gave to him to complete for tomorrow.

"I wouldn't go in there, if I were you," Alfred chimed when Arthur reached out for the door.

"And why would that be?" Arthur sighed, massaging the bridge of his nose.

"He was making out with some chick on his way in there," Alfred laughed and Arthur turned around. Alfred was leaning against his door.

"Were you just waiting out here to tell me that?" Arthur asked.

"And keep you company while you wait," Alfred smiled. "He's not the kind of person who would keep a girl overnight, I can just tell."

"Lovely of you," Arthur sighed and sat down on the ground, leaning against the wall next to his door. Alfred did the same, but was still leaning against his own door. "You're not about to sing again, are you?"

"Nope," Alfred shook his head. "Only once a day to save my voice."

"And Francis tells me you've already figured out what song you're doing tomorrow?" Arthur sighed. He heard a noise come from his dorm and closed his eyes to try to see if he could ignore it.

"You wanna sit over here?" Alfred chuckled.

Arthur was about to say no, but he heard another noise and quickly moved over, next to Alfred. "This doesn't mean anything, by the way," Arthur felt obliged to say. "I still don't like you."

"Are you straight?" Alfred asked, staring at the door in front of him.

"What?" Arthur asked.

"I just wanna know how challenging this will be," Alfred smirked, still not looking at Arthur. "Are you straight?"

"Bisexual," Arthur stated.

"A little easier," Alfred laughed.

"Why are you so bent on this?" Arthur asked, looking over to him. Alfred looked back at him, smiling.

"Because I really like you," Alfred said simply. "I know this is gonna sound stupid, but a while ago, Freshmen year of high school, I had this dream. There was this guy, and apparently, in my mind, he was amazing. Great personality, amazing way of saying things, smart. When I woke up, I realized I was gay."

"You turned gay because of a dream man?" Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"As the years went by," Alfred grinned, "I kept on having the dream. Every time, it became clearer and clearer. By the end of high school, I found out that he was blonde and had green eyes. I started doodling him on everything I was turning in. Even in college my Freshman year. It was by the end of last year that I found out he was British."

"You think I'm your dream man?" Arthur scoffed.

"Well," Alfred stared up at the ceiling. "It does help that the night before I met you, I found out that his eyebrows took up his entire forehead."

"So, you think your psychic?" Arthur chuckled.

"Kickass super power, right?" Alfred laughed. "I guess I've just figured that if he keeps showing up, then it's gotta mean something."

"Have you figured out his name in your dreams?" Arthur asked.

"I know it starts with an A," Alfred shrugged, smiling. "Might as well give you a shot, right?"

"You're going to have to earn me falling in love with you," Arthur sighed. "So far, you trying to serenade me is far from working."

"For now," Alfred grinned as the door in front of them opened. A brunette girl came out, her hair horribly messed up. She was grinning like a fool, her clothes seeming to be thrown on in a second. Francis leaned against the doorframe soon after she came out, smirking slightly.

"That was great," the girl sighed happily. "You sure I can't stay any longer?"

"Non," Francis said flirtatiously. How he managed to simply say no flirtatiously was beyond Arthur. "I'm sure my roommate would like to sleep for tomorrow."

"Well, you have my number then, right?" the girl giggled.

"Oui," Francis nodded and waved the woman off. "Well, it seems you two have made up."

"He was distracting me from the no doubt disgusting things you are doing in there," Arthur sighed, standing up with Alfred. "Please tell me you didn't do it on my bed."

"Your bed is untouched, mon cher," Francis put his hands up in surrender.

"Great," Arthur sighed and turned to Alfred. "Thank you, Alfred, for staying out here."

"No prob, dude!" Alfred said happily. "Happy I was able to distract you."

"And you," Arthur glared at his roommate, "are a wanker."

"Merci," Francis smirked as Arthur went into their room.

"This is going to be an everyday thing, isn't it?" Alfred asked behind him.

"Perhaps," Francis laughed and closed their door. Arthur looked at Francis' messed up bed in disgust.

"It's been two days," Arthur sighed and sat down on his bed. "Two bloody days. How do you manage to already find someone to sleep with?"

"I am irresistible," Francis smirked. "I am French, and bisexual, which women seem to find sexy."

"I think they find Brits more attractive," Arthur scoffed.

"Maybe if you got that stick out of your ass," Francis laughed. "You are gay, right?"

Arthur just groaned and fell onto his bed, ready for sleep to overtake him.

* * *

**All of you Francis fans, don't kill me for making him a player! I have a very good plan for him! I'm not one of those people that loves USUK and hates Francis, just saying. It's kind of funny, I had the first three chapters of this fic written out, but the songs weren't very good, so I had to go back and edit it, and it was so hard! I've never had to do that before and song fics are a pain in the ass! But, so far people like it, so might as well just go with it. How'd ya like Alfred's song today? If you liked this one, I'm sure you will all LOVE the next one. ;)**

**Please review! Tell me what you think!**


	3. You Don't Know You're Beautiful

_**You Don't Know You're Beautiful by One Direction**_

Arthur sighed as he stepped out of his dorm. Francis had woken him up early today, demanding that he take a shower before Francis did so he had plenty of time. So, he was a little tired. And there was still some work he had yet to do last night, which he could probably do during lunch, if he wasn't serenaded again.

"Hey," Alfred chirped as Arthur turned around.

"You have a guitar," Arthur noted with a sense of dread.

"Well, it's all your fault," Alfred grinned. "You're making me do this."

"How am I making you do anything?" Arthur scoffed.

"If you were to just accept that you're madly in love with me, we could have avoided this," Alfred laughed. "But you're making me do it."

"Do what?" Arthur rolled his eyes and started walking.

"One Direction," Alfred sighed, following him close behind.

"One Direction?" Arthur asked. The name sounded familiar.

"Yup," Alfred said proudly and Arthur stopped. Alfred walked in front of him and started playing chords on the guitar.

"Please don't," Arthur shook his head.

"_You're insecure, don't know what for_," Alfred smiled. Arthur turned around and stated walking, but Alfred followed him through the halls. "_You're turning heads when you walk through the door. Don't need make-up, to cover up. Being the way that you are is enough._" They came outside and Arthur tried walking faster.

"_Everyone else in the room can see it! Everyone else but you. Baby you light up my world like nobody else! The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed. But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell. You don't know, oh, oh! You don't know you're beautiful_."

"Please shut up," Arthur sighed as Eliza walked up to him.

"_If only you saw what I can see, you'll understand why I need you so desperately. Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe, you don't know, oh, oh! You don't know you're beautiful, oh oh! That's what makes you beautiful!_"

"You know the rules," Eliza laughed. "And he can't say anything else once he's started."

"_So c-come on_," Alfred continued. "_You got it wrong. To prove I'm right, I put it in a song. I don't know why your being shy, and turn away when I look into your eye-eye-eyes_."

"Great, he's stuttering," Arthur sighed and started walking again, followed by Eliza and Alfred.

"_Everyone else in the room can see it, everyone else but you_! _Baby you light up my world like nobody else! The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed. But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell! You don't know, oh oh! You don't know you're beautiful._"

"I think it's cute," Eliza snickered and Arthur glared at her.

"_If only you saw what I can see, you'll understand why I want you so desperately. Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe, you don't know, oh oh! You don't know you're beautiful, oh, oh! That's what makes you beautiful!_"

"It's annoying," Arthur sighed.

"_Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na_," Alfred stopped playing the guitar as they entered the building where Arthur's first class was. "_Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na,_" Arthur was starting to get very annoyed with this part of the song. Alfred repeated himself

"You're such an idiot," Arthur shook his head.

"He's done this more than once," Eliza laughed.

"Really?" Arthur asked as they entered Arthur's classroom.

"_Baby you light up my world like nobody else, the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_," Arthur couldn't help but blush. Alfred was belting it out and the entire class was staring at them. "_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell, you don't know, oh oh! You don't know your beautiful!"_

The professor stood in front of the class as Arthur and Eliza took their seats. He crossed his arms over his chest, obviously waiting for Alfred to finish.

"_Baby you light up my world like nobody else, the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed. But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell, you don't know, oh oh! You don't know your beautiful!_" Alfred seemed completely undaunted by this and continued, standing next to Arthur's seat. "_If only you saw what I can see, you'll understand why I need you so desperately! Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe you don't know, oh oh! You don't know your beautiful, oh, oh! You don't know you're beautiful, oh oh!_" The speed was slowing down now, which Arthur was very grateful for, "_That's what makes you beautiful_."

Alfred grinned cheekily as the entire class was staring at him and Arthur was glaring at him, a furious blush heating up his face.

"Get to your class, Mister Jones," the teacher sighed.

"Sure thing, dude!" Alfred said happily and scurried out of the room. The rest of the class went on with the professor trying to teach and the rest of the students gossiping furiously about Arthur and Alfred. Even Eliza was getting in on it and Arthur saw her place a bet about something.

"What the bloody hell did you bet on?" Arthur hissed at her.

"That you'd be together by the end of the week," she winked.

"I hate you," Arthur sighed and tried to focus on the lesson, but that damned blush refused to go away.

Eventually, lunch came around and Arthur found himself actually wanting to go to that table that was already crowded full of people.

"Hey, Artie!" Alfred waved over to him. Arthur rolled his eyes, but walked over there anyway. It was the only open seat and he wasn't about to sit on the ground. But why was he sitting with them anyway?

"So, I hear Alfred serenaded you into class," Francis laughed. Arthur shot him a glare and begrudgingly sat down.

"The twat just doesn't know when to shut up," Arthur sighed.

"I didn't make the rules I have to abide by," Alfred shrugged.

"Who did?" Arthur asked.

"Us," nearly the whole table chimed.

"Lovely," Arthur sighed.

"You know, Artie, it's still not too late to join the Piano Men," Alfred nudged him lightly.

"I told you I don't sing," Arthur rolled his eyes. "And I could have sworn I heard Francis talking all about that stupid initiation thing this morning."

"That doesn't mean you can't still be initiated," Alfred winked.

"Fat chance," Arthur scoffed. "I told you I don't sing."

"But I gotta hear ya in order to make that assumption," Alfred grinned.

"Can your dream man sing?" Arthur retorted.

"Probably," Alfred grinned.

"Dream man?" Eliza leaned towards them.

"Smooth, telling them," Alfred laughed. "You were the only one that knew, other than Mattie, of course."

"Payback for embarrassing me in front of my class today," Arthur stated.

"Are you two already at the level of telling secrets?" Gilbert teased.

"Yes, while Francis happened to be ruining some poor girl's innocence," Arthur sighed.

"I can assure you, she was far from innocent," Francis winked and Arthur shuddered.

"Figures you would be a player," Roderich scoffed.

"If you like that sort of thing-"

"Back off," Eliza hissed and tossed some peas at Francis' face. "He's mine."

"Aw, but he has such a joli, petit face," Francis grinned. "Like Mathieu over there."

"Hey!" Alfred and Gilbert yelled at the same time, Gilbert hugging Mathew close.

"Don't make me wax your whiskers off, Franny," Gilbert threatened

"Gilbert," Mathew giggled.

"Isn't our table fun?" Alfred laughed.

"A riot," Arthur glanced over at him.

"Sorry I am late," Antonio sighed, coming up to their table. "My professor felt a need to scold me."

"What did you do this time, Toni?" Gilbert laughed.

"Nothing!" Antonio put his hands up in surrender.

"Yeah, right, bastard!" a new voice entered the conversation and Arthur saw a man angrily stalking behind Antonio.

"That's Lovino," Alfred laughed. Arthur stared at him a little more, studying how he looked. He was very tan and had dark brown hair with an odd curl sticking out the side. "He's a bit angry all the time."

"Shut up, burger breath," Lovino snapped at him. The group somehow managed to squeeze together even more to give the two room. Lovino turned his wrath back to Antonio. "You can tell them that you wrote your entire summer essay in fucking Spanish!"

"Smooth, dumbass," Gilbert cackled.

"It is not my fault that the professor cannot speak my language," Antonio shrugged.

"Perhaps you should care," Arthur scoffed. "If you want to pass."

"I'll be fine," Antonio waved his hand. "That class is not even my major."

"Doesn't mean you shouldn't try," Eliza laughed.

"So, I hear I missed Alfred's song of the day today," Antonio sighed.

"You should have seen it!" Alfred smiled. "He turned this adorable shade of red!"

"What song did you do again?" Roderich asked curiously.

"It was One Direction," Alfred laughed and Arthur sighed, burying his head in his arms on the table.

"I thought I heard some music outside of our door this morning," Francis snickered.

Arthur just sighed again.

"I bet he's turning red again," Gilbert cackled and the table continued laughing.

"You're all so hilarious," Arthur said bluntly and sarcastically, glancing up a bit.

"Come on, relax, dude!" Alfred patted his back. "We're just having fun."

"You two would be so cute together!" Eliza squealed.

"Don't fangirl yet, Eliza," Gilbert laughed. "Feli and Luddie aren't even here."

"That's where Kiku is!" Alfred smiled. "I was wondering, dude!"

"Who are 'Feli' and 'Luddie'?" Francis asked before Arthur could.

"Feli's the Italian kid in the Piano Men," Alfred smiled. "He's also Lovino's twin."

"But Lovi's my favorite," Antonio said and hugged Lovino.

"Bastard! Get the hell off me!" Lovino nearly screamed at him.

"Adorable," Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Then Luddie's my bruder," Gilbert cracked a grin.

"Oh, hey, I just remembered!" Alfred slammed his hands on the table and stood up, making Arthur jump.

"Bloody hell! You gave me a heart attack!" Arthur snapped at him.

"I wanted to show ya something," Alfred grinned.

"Show me what?" Arthur scoffed.

"It's a surprise," Alfred laughed and easily got out of the mess of a table they had. "You coming?"

"No," Arthur stared at him.

"Too bad," Alfred laughed and quickly grabbed Arthur's wrist, pulling him away from the table.

"Alfred!" Arthur snapped, ignoring the obvious squeals coming from Eliza. "I'm not interested."

"But you don't even know where we're going," Alfred said happily.

"Then you should tell me," Arthur retorted.

"Nope," Alfred laughed and then started pulling Arthur in some random direction.

"Is this another attempt of yours to get me to fall in love with you?" Arthur asked.

"Maybe," Alfred laughed.

"I'm apparently never allowed to stay in one spot during lunch," Arthur sighed, allowing himself to be dragged lord knows where.

"Don't worry, you're only missing Ludwig and Feli," Alfred laughed.

"I'm not even sure if that's a good or bad thing," Arthur chuckled, shaking his head. Eventually, the two made it to a building Arthur hadn't seen before.

"I love coming to this place," Alfred beamed and lurched open the doors. "Especially during the day, hardly anyone comes in here."

Arthur was about to ask where they were, but he found out fairly easily when he smelled the chlorine coming from the building. "The pool?" Arthur asked. He knew the campus had a pool, he had memorized the lay out of the school on his plane ride over. Apparently, he had done everything but look at his roommate on his way over.

"Yeah, dude!" Alfred said happily and pulled Arthur into the building. It was like any normal pool. It was massive, took up most of the floor, and it had a slight, teal color to it. There were stands on either side of it made up of metal. The school had a swim team, apparently, so this was where they practiced and had meets.

"Are you on the swim team or something?" Arthur scoffed.

"Yup!" Alfred said happily and started taking off his shirt, revealing an extremely tan and toned chest.

"What are you doing?" Arthur sputtered, backing away from him. To be honest, he had a hard time not staring at it.

"Relax, I've got swim trunks on," Alfred laughed, taking off his pants, and shoes, too. Damn, all of him was muscular…

"You just wear swim trunk every day?" Arthur stared at him like his was crazy.

"Maybe," Alfred smirked. "You should try it. Maybe you swim, I dunno."

"I don't swim," Arthur stated.

"Come on, you know you wanna," Alfred elbowed him and Arthur blushed furiously at the mostly naked man next to him.

"I don't swim," Arthur repeated himself.

"You asked for it," Alfred sighed.

"What, are you going to sing again?" Arthur asked.

"Nah," Alfred waved his hand and then swiftly picked up Arthur by his waist with one arm.

"Alfred!" Arthur snapped. "What the bloody hell are you doing! Let me go!" He started hitting Alfred on the back and the head. His attacks came quicker as they got closer to the water.

"It's your fault for being so close-minded," Alfred teased.

"Alfred!" Arthur nearly screamed. "I can't-" but they had already jumped in. Alfred finally let go of him and they had apparently jumped into the deep end because they went down a few feet and Arthur still couldn't touch the ground. Arthur wished he had taken a breath before they got in. He was flailing his limbs around, but he was still sinking.

In all truth, he had never learned how to swim. Ever since one of his brothers tried to drown him, the most he ever did was stick his feet in the water.

Eventually, Arthur couldn't hold his breath anymore and sucked in some water. He was drowning, he could feel it. He flailed even more, but he soon felt someone grab onto his waist and he was pulled down. Or was that up? He couldn't tell.

Soon, though, he learned that it was up, when his head broke the surface of the water. He coughed up the water that got into his lungs and desperately tried to suck in air.

"You okay?" Alfred asked and Arthur felt something move his bangs.

Arthur slapped the hand away. "Dammit, Alfred!" Arthur snapped, still panting. He started hitting Alfred. "Why the hell did you do that?!"

"You can't swim?" Alfred asked and Arthur finally opened his eyes to glare at him.

"No, I can't!" Arthur yelled at him. "Now get me out of this water!"

"Here, I'll get you to the ladder," Alfred sighed and started swimming. Arthur was still panting, spitting out water that occasionally made it into his mouth. Arthur hated the fact that he was clinging to Alfred for dear life so he wouldn't go back underwater.

They eventually made it to a plastic latter and Arthur swiftly clambered out of the pool, soaking wet in his clothes. Without even meaning to, he went into fetal position, still panting for air.

"You're such an idiot," Arthur snapped.

"If you wanna go back to your dorm and get changed, I'll go with you," Alfred stated as he climbed out of the pool.

"I don't need your help to do anything," Arthur glared at him.

"Just offering," Alfred put his hands up in surrender.

"You've done enough for today," Arthur muttered darkly.

"Look, I didn't mean anything bad," Alfred sighed. "I didn't know you couldn't swim."

"Well now you do," Arthur snapped. "Bloody hell, it's cold in here…"

"Keeps the swimmers awake," Alfred sighed. Arthur saw a hand in front of his face. He looked up the arm and saw that it was Alfred. "Just take the hand."

"Fine," Arthur grumbled and gripped onto the hand. Alfred quickly helped him stand up and then moved to get his clothes back on.

"I didn't know you couldn't swim," Alfred repeated. "I saved you."

"And I don't need you holding that over me," Arthur stated and quickly stormed out of the building. He knew he was acting like a brat, but he couldn't help it. He was beyond mad at Alfred. Who in their right mind shoves someone who is fully clothed into a bloody pool?

"Hey, wait up!" Alfred called after him and Arthur stormed faster.

"I left without you for a reason, Alfred," Arthur sighed.

"I got this for you," Alfred stated and something soft fell on Arthur's head. He quickly grabbed it and found a white, fluffy towel.

"I didn't ask you to-"

"I got it 'cause I wanted to," Alfred sighed. "Just take it and be happy. I don't want you to get a cold."

"It's the end of summer," Arthur rolled his eyes. "I won't get sick for walking out into 80 degree weather wet." Regardless of what he said, though, he started rubbing at his hair to try and dry it off. "You aren't going to follow me all the way back to my dorm, are you?"

"I feel like I should," Alfred stated. "I don't want you passing out from post-traumatic stress or something like that."

"How heroic of you," Arthur scoffed. He had to admit, though, he felt very exhausted now that the adrenaline was gone.

"I saved your life," Alfred tried to defend himself.

"I wouldn't have needed saving if you weren't there," Arthur snapped.

"Regardless of how it happened, I did save your life," Alfred said. "There was no one around and it would have taken a while for anyone to notice you were gone."

"Perfect way to kill me, then," Arthur sighed. Okay, he was really tired now. He stopped walking, holding onto his head with a towel covered hand.

"You okay?"

"F-Fine," Arthur shook his head and tried to take a step. But he wound up falling asleep instead.

* * *

"I think he's waking up."

"Bon. I don't want him to wake up mad at you in the middle of the night."

"I didn't do anything wrong!"

"He came back soaking wet and passed out in your arms."

"That looks a lot worse than it really was."

"Will you two shut up?" Arthur sighed, slowly opening his eyes. He quickly found out that he was in his dorm, lying on his bed. Alfred was standing close to him, a worried look on his face. Francis was sitting on his desk chair, looking at him, too.

"Good, you're awake," Alfred smiled softly.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Arthur asked. "Oh, that's right, you tried to drown me."

"I didn't mean to-"

"I think you should go back to your dorm, mon ami," Francis stood up and put a hand on Alfred's shoulder. "You've seen him wake up, now you should leave."

"But-"

"Alfred, just leave," Arthur sighed.

"Fine," Alfred sighed and quickly left through the door.

"Your bed is soaked," Francis snickered.

"At least neither of you two nit wits tried to change me," Arthur sighed and slowly sat up. "What time is it?"

"Late," Francis shrugged. "You made it very impossible for me and my friend to have fun in here."

"Good," Arthur sighed. "Did that poor girl some good."

"Well, now you have to explain to half of your professors why you didn't show up," Francis smirked.

"Sod off," Arthur sighed and went through his dresser to find some dry clothes to sleep in.

* * *

**Poor Artie can't swim... I feel bad for nearly drowning him, but Alfred was his hero, so it's okay! I like to think of Alfred as an amazing swimmer because, well, have you seen the American swim team! Jesus, man! So, yeah, that's why Alfred brough him to the pool becuase he thought it would be fun. Didn't turn out that way... **

**Anyway, please review! This was another chapter I had to redo the song for, before it was Lovebug by Jonas Brothers! Wouldn't that have been kinda funny? Heh...**


	4. Kryptonite

_**Kryptonite by 3 Doors Down**_

Arthur dreaded leaving his room today. He knew Alfred would be waiting right outside the door with some horrible song to serenade him with. And he was still irritated. He was not looking forward to talking to his professors about missing the second bloody day of school.

Sure enough, when he stepped out of his dorm, Alfred was there. But he was sitting down, leaning against his door.

"Hey," Alfred looked up at him, his usual happiness gone.

"What's wrong with you?" Arthur closed his door and looked down at Alfred.

"You're really mad at me," Alfred sighed.

Arthur blinked at him. That's what he was worried about? "You're still thinking about yesterday?"

"Well, I made you miss half your classes, I nearly killed you, and…you looked really pissed."

"Because I was," Arthur sighed and kneeled down in front of him. "But I'm over it. Don't beat yourself up over it."

"But-"

"Look," Arthur cut him off, staring right into those sky blue eyes. "Even while I was being an arse to you, you didn't leave and you were nice to me. If you hadn't followed me, I would have passed out in the middle of a college campus and lord knows how that would have went. You also saved me from drowning. You were practically a hero."

Alfred's eyes lit up at that last word and Arthur seriously wished he could take that back.

"You think I was a hero?" Alfred's smile slowly started to come back.

"Don't make me say it again," Arthur scoffed and stood up.

"So, let me get this straight," Alfred stood up. "You consider me, like, your hero?"

"Do you want me to still be mad at you?" Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"'Kay, I'll stay quiet," Alfred stated, grinning like an idiot.

"Good," Arthur sighed and started walking down the hall. Alfred followed him close behind.

"You know, thanks to you worrying me all day," Alfred laughed, "I haven't thought up a song for today."

"Good," Arthur repeated himself. "I won't be serenaded again."

"Hey, don't get me wrong," Alfred shrugged. "There are lots of love songs out there that can help me, but it's just hard finding one that'll fit you…"

"Oh, how sweet, "Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Arthur!" someone nearly screamed as they came outside. Arthur was quickly bombarded with a tight hug. He saw a flash of light blonde hair that gave him a hint of who it was.

"Y-Yes?" Arthur stuttered as he tried to shove Eliza off of him.

"You're actually alive!" she said happily, moving out to arm's length and bouncing up and down. "We saw Alfred running across the campus with you in his arms and sopping wet!"

"Lovely," Arthur sighed and started walking past her. Of course everyone had to see.

"Heh, yeah, long story," Alfred laughed slightly.

"Well, what happened?" Eliza prodded as they started walking, too.

"That'll be up to Artie to tell," Alfred stated and Arthur found himself smiling slightly. Alfred was nice enough to not tell people that he couldn't swim and how poorly he acted.

"So, you two did something you can't tell anyone about…?" Eliza giggled as Arthur's face started heating up significantly. He was happy he was in front of those two or someone would have made fun of him for it.

"Eliza…" Alfred sighed.

"I'm just kidding," Eliza chuckled. "It's cute how you're so protective of him, though."

Arthur just scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"And it's adorable how tsundere you are," Eliza giggled, skipping up so she was next to Arthur.

"Su-what?" Arthur stared at her like she was crazy.

"Kiku taught me that word," she winked and skipped ahead. Arthur just stopped walking and Alfred stopped next to him.

"What did she just say?" Arthur asked him.

"Tsundere," Alfred stated, pulling out a smartphone. "I've heard them say it a lot. Especially when you're not around."

"You sure you can spell it right?" Arthur grinned.

"Be quiet," Alfred sighed. He stared at the screen for a second before he started laughing. "Man, they've got you pegged!"

"Give me that," Arthur snatched the device from Alfred. He stared down at it and saw the Google search engine up. The first thing up was a definition. It read_, a character type whose personality is initially combative but eventually becomes loving and emotionally vulnerable_. "You wish," he tossed Alfred his phone and started again towards his first class.

"I'll get you to open up to me," Alfred laughed. "Don't you worry."

"I'm not emotionally vulnerable," Arthur snapped at him.

"I can sense it," Alfred nudged him slightly.

"Are you following me to my class again or are you doing that on accident?" Arthur asked as they made it into the building with Arthur's first class.

"My professor hates me already," Alfred grinned cheekily. "I don't see a point in making him happy."

"Lovely attitude," Arthur rolled his eyes.

"So, we need to talk about you covering up your feelings with hate," Alfred said, slinging an arm over Arthur's shoulders.

"Sod off," Arthur sighed, ducking out of Alfred's grip and scurrying into his room.

"I figured out which song I'm gonna do!" Alfred called to him as Arthur got into his class. Some of the people in it snickered, especially Eliza.

"Figure out what tsundere means?" Eliza laughed.

"I am not emotionally vulnerable," Arthur snapped.

"I can tell you are from the way you looked when you were passed out in his arms," Eliza giggled.

"Will you shut up about that?" Arthur glared at her.

"But you two look so adorable," Eliza beamed.

"Why is everyone pairing us together?" Arthur groaned. "It seems like I'm the only one against it."

"Because you are," Eliza whispered in his ear as the professor started talking.

Arthur spent the next flew classes mentally attacking Alfred and Eliza for calling him a tsundere. That did not match his personality at all, for God's sake! Even in his class with Kiku, he was hesitant to tell him why he was in a somewhat bad mood. But, he wound up telling him and then Kiku started rambling off about things involving Arthur and Alfred.

When they got to the table where their large crowd was already eating lunch and Alfred opened his mouth, Arthur just cut him off with an irritable, "Shut it."

"Hey, what did I do this time?" Alfred laughed. "Are you still mad about that tsundere thing?"

Arthur sent him a glare as Eliza and Kiku started chatting excitedly.

"What was that word?" Francis asked.

"Nothing," Arthur hissed and Alfred started laughing.

"He's alive!" Gilbert cackled as he and Mathew came over.

"Good lord, why do I even sit here?" Arthur groaned.

"Because you love me?" Alfred teased.

"Like hell," Arthur scoffed.

"You know you wanna hear my song today," Alfred nudged him lightly.

"I'm going to hear it anyway," Arthur sighed.

"Oh, yay! I get to hear all of this one!" Eliza jumped up and down in her seat, making Roderich shift slightly next to her.

"Hey Kiku, is that a new camera?" Alfred laughed and Arthur sunk in his seat.

"Can we just get this over with?" Arthur groaned, rubbing his temples.

"Si, I want to see what you have planned," Antonio said happily.

"Why the hell does it matter?" Lovino snapped.

"'Kay," Alfred rubbed his hands together and then moved to sit on the table. He grinned at Arthur for a second and Arthur just stared at him in return. He knew he was getting serenaded again… Alfred started making a sound of a guitar playing slow notes. Then he started patting his legs to the tune of something like a drum kit.

Soon, Gilbert, Antonio, Mathew, and even Francis joined in with him. Apparently, they knew this song. Arthur, on the other hand, had no idea what this song was.

"_I took a walk around the world to ease my troubled mind,_" Alfred sang calmly at first. It was actually interesting to listen to. "_I left my body laying somewhere in the sands of time,_" Arthur couldn't help but let out a laugh at how childish Alfred was acting. He was grinning like a fool and kept on looking down at Arthur. This was a little better than being serenaded, which was probably his main reason for not running away.

"_I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon. I feel there is nothing I can do._ _Yeah_," The people acting like the instruments started getting louder and louder. Alfred was even moving his head up and down with the beat. "_I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon. After all I knew it had to be something to do with you_," now Arthur got a suspicion he was about to be sung to. "_I really don't mind what happens now and then as long as you'll be my friend at the end!_" Now the song was staring to pick up…

Alfred jumped up and stood on the table, his feet barely missing other people's lunches. "_If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman? If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand?_" Alfred fist pumped into the air and Arthur just noticed that Gilbert, Mathew, Antonio, and Francis were still making those guitar noises.

"_I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might!_" Alfred cheered. He lowered his voice slightly to say one word, "_Kryptonite_." He took a short singing break, using it to air guitar a little bit. "_You called me strong, you called me weak. But still your secrets I will keep_."

Arthur raised his eyebrows at that. What secret? The one about him not being able to swim? "_You took for granted all the times I never let you down. You stumbled in and bumped your head. If not for me than you would be dead_." The people not singing start clapping, Arthur excluded, and the others were still doing the faint guitar noises. Arthur froze at the mention of him being dead. He apparently picked this song with care, making sure the lyrics were right… "_I picked you up and put you back on solid ground!_" The guitar noises got louder and Arthur was desperately trying to recover from how accurate this song seemed right now.

"_If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman? If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand? I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might!_" His voice lowered slightly again. "_Kryptonite_." He winked at Arthur, who just rolled his eyes.

And then all of the boys burst into a guitar solo and Alfred was having fun twirling around with an air guitar. Arthur couldn't hold back his laugh. He looked around and found that nearly everyone was staring at them. Some even clapping and air guitaring with them.

When Arthur turned back around, though, he found that Alfred's face was nearly an inch from his face. He yelped and leaned back a bit and Alfred just smiled.

His voice was low when he started singing again. "_If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman? If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand? I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might. Kryptonite_," he winked as he stood back up, leaving Arthur to blush like mad. That last note was definitely sexy, no doubt about it.

"_Yeah!_" Alfred and the others sang loudly. To be honest, it almost made Arthur want to sing, too. But he was far too dignified for that. "_If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman? If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand? I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might! Kryptonite._"

Alfred started strutting around on top of the table during a new guitar solo and Arthur was pretty sure he even saw Lovino cracking a smile. He was still using his air guitar and when the people doing the guitar around him got to a last, long note, he jumped off the table. People around were applauding and Alfred started panting, scratching the back of his head.

"Tire yourself out?" Arthur smirked.

"Yeah, but that was totally fun," Alfred laughed and slumped down in his spot on the bench. "And it was worth it to see you blush."

"I did not blush!" Arthur snapped.

"Admit that you're emotionally available," Alfred teased.

"I have looked into his laptop," Francis laughed. "He most likely is."

"Have you hacked into that thing again?" Arthur sputtered.

"And I gave you Alfred's email, since you'll need it, "Francis winked.

"Good lord! How did you guess what my password was!"

"You talk in your sleep, mon cher," Francis cackled.

"What was your password?" Eliza asked curiously.

"Nothing," Arthur said quickly, his blush coming back quickly.

"It was an amie imaginaire," Francis smirked and Arthur set his jaw.

"No one gives a shit about your French," Gilbert laughed.

"Je sais Français," Mathew muttered.

"Ah, oui, bon," Francis nodded.

"I have no idea what you guys are saying," Alfred stated, finally turning his body towards the table. He put an arm around Arthur, which was promptly shoved off.

"Do you even know what language they were speaking?" Antonio asked curiously.

"Not a clue," Alfred chimed, smiling widely.

"Idiot," Arthur scoffed under his breath.

"I heard that the pool opened yesterday," Gilbert changed the subject happily. Arthur rolled his eyes and Alfred, for once, didn't say anything.

"We should go for a swim, si?" Antonio smiled.

"I haven't gone swimming in years," Francis sighed nostalgically.

"We could go tomorrow during lunch," Eliza offered happily.

"Are you sure you want to be in your bikini around him?" Roderich asked.

"Oh, so you have a bikini?" Francis smirked, leaning forward.

"You try anything," Eliza leaned forward, too, a dangerous expression on her face, "and I'll cut off your dick and shove it up your ass."

"Point taken, let us all not stare at the bitch's boobs," Gilbert laughed.

"Well, you can go without me," Arthur sighed, going through his bag to find the book he was reading. "I don't swim."

"Just like you can't sing?" Lovino snorted.

"Sod off," Arthur rolled his eyes, pulling out his book and opening it to his most recent page.

"You could at least sit on the bleachers," Alfred nudged him lightly.

"No," Arthur sent him a glare before returning to his reading.

"You're gonna be dragged there unless you say yes," Alfred poked his cheek.

"No," Arthur waved his hand away.

"Then you're gonna get carried like a princess," Alfred chimed.

"I'm going to find some place to read in peace," Arthur picked up his bag and started walking away.

"And here we thought you were gonna stay here the whole time for once," Gilbert laughed.

"You could meet Ludwig and Feli," Alfred tried.

"Bye," Arthur waved his hand behind himself.

The rest of his day was surprisingly peaceful, to be honest. He half expected some of the people from the table to follow him, but no one did. He actually got to go pretty far on his novel and even got some work done. He sighed when he realized he would have to find some job soon to pay for food. Eventually, the money his parents gave him would run out. He definitely couldn't survive on the granola bars he had been eating for the past couple days since the plane ride. He could probably go shopping tomorrow…

The day slowly passed and Arthur was finding himself slightly missing the chaos of everyone and even missing Alfred. When he walked up to his dorm after spending hours at the library, though, he found Alfred sitting in front of his door.

"Let me guess," Arthur sighed. "Francis has another woman in there?"

"Nope," Alfred shook his head. "This time it's a guy!"

"Charming," Arthur sighed and slumped down next to Alfred.

"So, did you actually like the song I sang today?" Alfred poked Arthur's check, receiving a glare from Arthur.

"It seems like something someone as egotistical as you would chose," Arthur scoffed. "I'm pretty sure only you would consider yourself Superman."

"I love superheroes, man!" Alfred cheered happily. "They're totally awesome!"

"And I want to know how you found a song that somehow relates to what happened yesterday," Arthur glared at him.

"That's easy," Alfred said with a wave of his hand. "You'd be surprised, dude!"

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't yell in my ear, thank you," Arthur sighed.

"So, did you make up with your professors that you missed?" Alfred asked.

"Yes, when I told them I almost died because of a twat, they decided to cut me some slack," Arthur sighed.

"Your British slang is weird," Alfred laughed.

"Didn't your dream man use it?" Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Well, I never really remember him talking," Alfred shrugged. "You know, it's a dream and all. I remember going on moonlit picnics with him and stuff like that, just not…talking…"

"Well, that part can be a little important," Arthur sighed. He decided to change the subject, though, when Alfred stopped talking. "Why do you call yourselves the Piano Men?"

"Hm?" Alfred looked at him as if he had just been snapped out of deep though. "Oh, well, that was the song that brought the original Piano Men together! They all practically worshipped it! Now, we always incorporate it someway in all of our performances, and it's the song you have to audition with to get in."

"Piano Man?" Arthur blinked at him.

"Yeah, you know," Alfred cleared his throat. "_Sing us a song, you're the piano man! Sing us a song tonight! We're all in the mood for a melody and you've got us feeling alright._"

"I know the song," Arthur chuckled. Suddenly, the door in front of them opened, a young man stepping out. Arthur sighed, he looked so innocent…

"Au revior, mon petit garcon!" Francis waved after him and looked down at Arthur and Alfred. "You can come in now."

"Thanks again, Alfred," Arthur chuckled slightly. "Maybe eventually Francis will calm down his sexual advances."

"Perhaps," Francis shrugged as Alfred went into his dorm and Francis closed their door. "Or maybe you're next," he purred, stroking Arthur's chin.

"Rape!" Arthur nearly screamed, smacking his hand away and retreating to the "safety" of his bed.

Francis just started laughing as Arthur's face tried to return to its normal, pale shade.

* * *

**Ugh, today was so exhausting. Luckily, I'm really far ahead with writing this story, otherwise I would be really stressing out because I have a lot to do today... Oh, well! I hope y'all like this chapter! You got to see Alfred when he's not being pushy and a little more considerate. When I was looking for a song for this chapter, I randomly came across this one and I laughed at how amazingly perfect it was! If you don't know it, please listen to it on Youtube or something! It's an amazing song!**

**Please review! I love everyone that does so!**


	5. Hey There Delilah

_**Hey There Delilah by Plain White T's**_

"Merde!" Francis' loud shouting made Arthur sit bolt upright.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" Arthur snapped at him. He looked at his watch and groaned when he found he only had few more minutes before he was supposed to wake up.

Francis just started muttering in French and bolted into their shared bathroom. Arthur just blinked for a little bit, getting the sleep out of his mind, before he went through his dresser to get his clothes for the day out. He heard the shower start and let out a sigh. It would be about an hour before he would be able to brush his teeth… Once he had changed and gotten all of his stuff for the day together, he settled for working on his laptop.

He just remembered Francis breaking into his laptop again and stared at his computer for a while, trying to figure out what a good password would be. He heard the shower turn off, far before schedule. Arthur settled for the alphabet and snapped his laptop closed just as Francis came out of the shower, his hair pulled back. And without any clothes on. Arthur quickly closed his eyes and turned around.

"The least you could do is put on a damn towel," Arthur grumbled.

"Désolé," Francis sighed and started fumbling for clothes in his dresser. "I am in a rush."

"For what?" Arthur scoffed, but Francis was too busy muttering in French to answer. Arthur just rolled his eyes and quickly went into the wet bathroom. He could take a shower later, he was probably going to be late… He quickly brushed his teeth and then made his exit from the frantic Frenchman trying to get ready quickly.

When he opened his door, though, he was a little surprised. Alfred wasn't there…

"Alfred?" Arthur looked up and down the hall, he wasn't anywhere. He almost knocked on the door, but Francis knocked into him and ran out the door. Arthur shook his head as he closed the door with his foot. What did he care? Alfred was annoying, anyway.

Arthur sighed and made his way out of his building and started toward where is first class would be. Eventually, he ran into Eliza, who took Alfred's absence as normal. For some reason, that made Arthur clench his teeth.

"Have a good sleep?" Eliza asked.

"It would have been better if Francis hadn't yelled like we had a burglar," Arthur scoffed.

"I saw him run past me," Eliza giggled. "He must be late."

"Late for what?" Arthur asked.

"Al didn't tell you?" Eliza smirked.

"He doesn't need to tell me everything," Arthur rolled his eyes.

"You are so tsundere," Eliza elbowed him.

"I am not!" Arthur snapped at her.

"Just that anger proves it," Eliza winked.

"Oh, will you just shut up?" Arthur sighed.

"Once you accept it," Eliza smiled.

"I am not emotionally vulnerable!" Arthur argued as they entered their building.

"You know you are, and you love it," Eliza laughed. "And him."

"I don't love Alfred," Arthur scoffed. "That's just a fantasy of his."

"I never said who," Eliza remarked and skipped into their classroom, leaving Arthur to just stand there in anger.

"Why me?" Arthur sighed and trudged into the room.

The rest of his day went normally, but for some reason, Arthur couldn't get his mind off the fact that Alfred wasn't around in the morning. He was probably busy, or even running late like Francis apparently was. Arthur had no idea why he cared, this was Alfred. Annoying Alfred who would serenade him every day in a hope he would fall in love with him.

For some reason, though, Arthur was excited to go to the lunch table. He was nearly skipping, but he was far too much of a gentleman for that. When he did make it to the table, however, it was oddly…empty. Eliza, Lovino, and Francis were the only ones there.

"Where is everyone?" Arthur asked, sitting down next to Lovino.

"So Alfie didn't tell you," Eliza teased.

"The Piano Men had a job," Francis sighed. "I was late and they left without me…"

"Stop complaining," Lovino snapped. "I'm just happy none of those bastards are here."

"I didn't know so many people were actually in that group," Arthur chuckled. "What was the job?"

"Singing for some sorority a couples miles away," Eliza shrugged. "Alfred's good friend's with their leader."

"And the wine bastard probably wanted to hook up there," Lovino snorted.

"Hey!" Francis whined.

"Oh, hey! Ludwig!" Eliza stood up and started waving towards someone.

Curious, Arthur turned in the direction Eliza was waving. He saw Kiku, and then next to him was a very tall, very stoic blonde.

"So I finally get to meet him…" Arthur muttered.

"Hello, Eliza," Kiku bowed to her. "Lovino-san, Francis-san, Arthur-san."

"Hallo," the blonde seemed content with that greeting as he sat down across from Arthur, Kiku next to him. "I take it this is the Arthur Alfred keeps talking about?"

"You can tell from the eyebrows, can't you?" Francis smirked and Arthur glared at him.

"There is nothing wrong with my eyebrows!" Arthur snapped, instinctively bringing his hands up to hide them.

"Arthur," Eliza giggled. "This is Ludwig."

"Hi," Arthur sighed, putting his hands down.

"So, are you going to be sticking around for the whole of lunch?" Francis asked.

"I have nothing to hide from today, so I probably will," Arthur rolled his eyes.

"I could make you have something to hide from," Francis purred and Arthur turned his attention somewhere else.

"I didn't know Roderich was in the Piano Men," Arthur looked at Eliza for help.

"I tricked him into going in this year," Eliza winked. "He has a great voice, so why not?"

"I am still curious to see if you can sing," Francis chuckled.

"Not in your life, Francis," Arthur rolled his eyes.

"A pussy like him? Have the guts to sing?" Lovino scoffed.

"I don't know why I even sit here," Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Potato bastard only sits here because of my brother," Lovino rolled his eyes.

"Lovino," Ludwig sighed. "For the last time, I don't mean Feliciano any harm."

"I'm just waiting to kick your ass when you break his fragile heart," Lovino glared at him.

"Let's try not to kill each other while everyone's away," Eliza laughed.

"I agree with Eliza," Kiku stated. "You two should try getting along better."

"I don't even want to see him and his lousy potatoes," Lovino snapped.

"And here I thought I was going to be sad I missed this," Francis shook his head.

"We could always try going to the pool," Eliza suggested. "I know I said I was going to go today, but I guess you all forgot you had a gig."

"I would be more than willing to see you in that bikini," Francis winked.

"Remember what I said yesterday," Eliza smirked. "I'm willing to do it."

"Is that what you did to Roderich?" Francis teased. Eliza twitched a bit.

"If we are going to the pool," Ludwig sighed, standing up. "Then we should go."

"Fine, I'll go to my dorm and meet you at the building," Eliza stated, standing up.

"We'll go, too," Francis stated and grabbed Arthur's arm, pulling them towards their dorm building.

"Francis!" Arthur snapped, barely able to grab his bag. "I'm not going to swim!"

"Sure you are," Francis chimed.

"No, I'm not," Arthur tried to wrench his arm away, but to no avail.

"Oui," Francis stated simply.

"No," Arthur snapped, but they were already in their building.

"You are going to swim," Francis hummed happily, unlocking the door to their dorm.

"I'm not going to swim," Arthur growled at him.

"You will," Francis hummed, letting go of him to look through his dresser. Arthur sucked in a deep breath. He couldn't believe he was about to do this…

"Francis, I can't swim!" Arthur yelled at him. Francis stopped for a second, before he started laughing. "It's not that funny."

"Oh, yes it is," Francis snickered, whipping away a tear and holding his stomach, he was laughing so hard.

"Now will you let me have my lunch in peace?" Arthur sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He just knew Francis was going to hold this over him for the longest time.

"So, was it a traumatic experience or did you just not care enough?" Francis laughed.

"Will you let me have my lunch in peace?" Arthur repeated himself.

"Oh, non," Francis shook his head. "I'll just take you with me."

"You are not teaching me how to swim, nor am I going to watch you," Arthur sighed, sitting down on his bed.

"Scared?" Francis smirked.

"Nice try," Arthur rolled his eyes. "But I'm not going. There is no way."

"I could carry you like Alfred did," Francis winked.

"No," Arthur stated simply.

"Was that why he carried you in here sopping wet?" Francis laughed. "Because you tried to swim."

"Bloody hell! Would you just mind your own business!" Arthur snapped, blushing a little bit. "You…you frog!"

Francis stopped laughing for a second to look at Arthur. "That is the best insult you came up with?"

"Shut up," Arthur sighed. "I'm not going."

"You need to learn how to have fun," Francis pouted slightly, but went towards his own dresser and pulled out swim trunks.

"What I do is fun," Arthur scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Only for you," Francis laughed and started stripping in front of Arthur.

"Do you have any decency?" Arthur turned around, covering his eyes. "The bloody door is still open."

"Hey, I am not ashamed of what I have," Francis laughed. "You can turn around now."

Slowly, Arthur turned around, saw Francis was still unclothed, and then chucked a pillow at him. But Francis simply used the pillow to cover himself up.

"Keep that pillow," Arthur's face contorted in disgust.

"You are just jealous that you are not as well-endowed as I am," Francis winked.

"Sod off, frog!" Arthur snapped at him. Francis did put the swim trunks on, only after some more teasing. "Are you going to go, or aren't you?"

"You should still come," Francis stated. "It might give you a chance to actually have fun for once in your life."

"I'm fine," Arthur stated and pulled out his book from his bag.

"Fine," Francis sighed and turned towards the door. "Oh, but before I leave, I must guess what your new password must be…"

"Don't tell me you already know what it is," Arthur sighed.

"From the amount of time it took you to type it while I came out of the bathroom," Francis stared into space tapping his chin. "The alphabet?"

"No!" Arthur snapped at him. "I'm not that much of a dolt!"

"Fine, fine," Francis sighed and headed out the door, not bothering to close it.

Arthur quickly went to his desk and opened his laptop. He quickly changed it to _frog_ before snapping it closed.

"I knew it!" Francis said triumphantly, sticking his head back into their dorm.

"Sod off!" Arthur snapped, slamming the door in his face. Arthur paced the room in slight anger for a bit before he realized that, at this rate, he was going to be late for his next class. Letting out a groan, Arthur snatched his bag up and stormed out of his room.

He only had two classes after lunch, and those apparently went by fairly quickly. Arthur sighed a bit, though, coming out of his last class. It felt like today was missing something… And Arthur was getting a strange feeling that he needed to listen to music. So, deciding to not go to the library today, he went back to his dorm.

He knew full well that Francis didn't have any classes after lunch, so he was very relieved to find that he wasn't in their dorm yet when Arthur got back. Arthur had a few of his favorite songs on his laptop, enough to tide him over for the time being. So he plugged in his headphones and looked through his songs. He could easily listen to music and get his work done for the day with plenty of time to spare. His workload was very small today, which was a good thing. Maybe after he finished, he would be able to go shopping…

He clicked on a song he had no idea why he wanted to listen to and then pulled out his homework. For some, strange, reason, he found himself singing along to it.

"_Hey there Delilah, what's it like in New York City? I'm a thousand miles away, but girl, tonight you look so pretty. Yes you do_." Arthur sighed. He hadn't sang in a long time. Admittedly, his voice wasn't half bad, but he had tried the whole singing thing in high school and lost interest in the drama quickly. "_Time Square can't shine as bright as you. I swear it's true._" He pulled out an essay he had written and started editing through it, still absent-mindedly singing.

"_Hey there Delilah, don't you were about the distance. I'm right there if you get lonely, give this song another listen. Close your eyes… Listen to my voice, it's my disguise. I'm by your side_." He heard a noise behind him, but thought nothing of it. Maybe it was someone slamming their door closed around him.

"_Oh, it's what you do to me. Oh, it's what you do to me. Oh, it's what you do to me. Oh, it's what you do to me. What you do to me_," Arthur laughed slightly at the repetitiveness of this song. Americans did have a lot of repetition in their songs.

"_Hey there Delilah I know times are getting hard. But just believe me, girl, someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar. We'll have it good_," Arthur mentally shuddered at that grammar. "_We'll have the life we knew we would. My word is good._"

For some reason, Arthur found him unable to focus on his essay, so he wound up just going through some random websites on his computer, still singing along to the song.

"_Hey there Delilah, I've got so much left to say. If every simple song I wrote to you would take your breath away. I'd write it all… Even more in love with me you'd fall. We'd have it all… Oh, it's what you do to me. Oh, it's what you do to me. Oh, it's what you do to me. Oh, it's what you do to me_." Arthur quickly got bored of going around online and soon found himself just staring out their little window, to the people sitting on the grass.

"_A thousand miles seems pretty far, but they've got planes and trains and cars. I'd walk to you if I had no other way_," Arthur sighed when he saw all those couples making out. Was he jealous? Hell no. "_Our friends would all make fun of us and we'll just laugh along because we know that none of them have felt this way. Delilah I can promise you that by the time we get through the world will never ever be the same…And you're to blame…_"

Arthur sighed again. He missed Alfred. As much as he hated to admit it, he missed being sang to. That was why he had to listen to music…

"_Hey there Delilah, you be good and don't you miss me. Two more years and you'll be done with school and I'll be making history like I do. You'll know it's all because of you. We can do whatever we want to. Hey there Delilah, here's to you. This one's for you…_"

He couldn't believe he just admitted that to himself. Like hell Alfred would know. No way would his pride let him admit anything to him.

"_Oh, it's what you do to me_," Arthur practically hummed, not really paying much attention anymore. "_Oh, it's what you do to me. Oh, it's what you do to me. Oh, it's what you do to me. What you do to me…_" There was a small musical pause there, so Arthur just turned back to his essay. He stopped, though, when he heard someone clapping.

He glanced over and found Francis leaning against their door.

"Dammit, Francis!" Arthur ripped out his headphones to glare at his roommate. "How long were you there?"

"Long enough to know that you're lying about not singing," Francis grinned and moved to stand next to him, looking through his songs.

"Would you quit snooping?" Arthur snapped, closing his laptop quickly.

Francis sighed and walked to his bed. "Your voice is good."

"I'm not joining the Piano Men," Arthur stated quickly.

"I am just saying that you have talent," Francis shrugged. "Alfred would be delighted to know."

"I would ask you not to tell him," Arthur sighed. "But I know you already intend to."

"You could make it easier on yourself and tell him yourself," Francis laughed.

"The second he knows, he won't stop begging me to join your group," Arthur sighed and put his essay away. "I'll be back in about an hour, I'm going shopping."

"You do not like the food I have?" Francis teased.

"Not at all," Arthur sighed and went towards the door. After a little bit of thinking, though, he quickly grabbed his laptop and put it in his bag, too. "I don't want you snooping any more than you already have."

"Fair enough," Francis put his hands up in surrender and Arthur left their dorm.

He came back a lot later than he expected, he got caught up at a book store. So, when he walked into his dorm, he wasn't surprised to see Alfred sitting in front of his door, holding a bag of popcorn.

"So, you're back," Arthur sighed, setting his bags of groceries down next to Alfred.

"Yeah," Alfred nodded happily.

"I'm guessing it's another man?" Arthur glanced at his dorm.

"Yeah," Alfred nodded again. "I have popcorn this time," he held up his bag. "From the looks of it, it might take a while."

Arthur let out a sigh and sat down on the other side of his bags.

"So, did you miss me?" Alfred grinned.

"Not at all," Arthur replied, reaching over to get a handful of popcorn.

* * *

**I love this song! It's just too cute! And I felt like Arthur should have a chance to sing, since he should be a good singer. And Alfred gets, like, three lines... Anyway, I can't write a good AN this time because I have a shit ton of homework... Wish me luck!**

**And review!**


	6. SING

_**SING by My Chemical Romance**_

"Hey!" Alfred chimed happily as Arthur stepped out of his room.

"Do you just wait for me to come out every morning just because you want me to eventually fall in love with you?" Arthur sighed.

"Maybe," Alfred smiled.

"I'm going to repeat myself, so try to pay attention this time," Arthur sighed. "I don't love you."

"Yet," Alfred added in and Arthur groaned, walking out of the building.

"Dare I ask if you know what your song will be today?" Arthur asked shakily.

"Not really," Alfred looked up at the sky. "To be honest, I'm having a little trouble with this one. It's Friday, so I wanna do something cool. And definitely not that Rebecca Black song," he shuddered.

"Who?" Arthur asked.

"Someone that can't sing," Alfred laughed. "Fridays are supposed to be fun days, you know? So I need to think up something awesome!"

"As long as you don't serenade me, I should be fine," Arthur sighed as Eliza ran up to them. She quickly wrapped Alfred into a hug.

"You're back!" Eliza said excitedly and stood back about a foot from him.

"Yeah," Alfred laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "I came back last night."

"Thankfully, he didn't try singing to me," Arthur scoffed.

"Well, I needed to rest my voice," Alfred shrugged. "I had to sing a lot, so I was pretty tired."

"And you had time to make popcorn?" Arthur sighed.

"I didn't have time to make anything else!" Alfred laughed.

"Oh, whatever," Eliza giggled and started dragging Arthur off to their first class. "Come on! We'll be late!"

"Okay, fine!" Arthur snapped. "You don't have to drag me!"

"But it's more fun this way!" Eliza snickered, finally letting go of him when they entered the building holding their classroom.

"Seriously, you're just like Alfred," Arthur sighed, rolling his eyes.

"I'm nowhere near as crazy as him," Eliza giggled. "And my voice isn't nearly as good."

"I'll admit his voice is…okay," Arthur said begrudgingly.

"You think his voice is sexy," Eliza playfully poked his cheek.

"No, I do not," Arthur scoffed. They came up to the doorway and Arthur was about to walk in, but Eliza blocked him with her arm.

"I'm not letting you in until you admit it," Eliza smirked.

"Admit what?" Arthur snapped.

"That his voice turns you on," Eliza laughed.

"No," Arthur glared at her.

"Class has started," Eliza chimed happily. "If you want to get to class, I suggest that you admit you love Alfred's singing voice."

"I refuse," Arthur crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Then I refuse to let you in," Eliza smiled.

"This is stupid," Arthur scoffed. "Just let me in."

"You're the one being stupid here," Eliza shrugged. "If you want in, you can easily just try to force your way through."

Arthur sighed and unfolded his arms. He tried pushing on Eliza's arm, but it didn't budge. He pushed it a little bit harder and she just laughed.

"Is that all the strength you have in ya," she held her stomach with one hand, keeping the other one out.

"I'm not in the mood for this," Arthur sighed and tried to duck under the arm, but Eliza just lowered it with him. When he moved up, she moved her arm up with him. "Eliza, this isn't funny."

"It really is," Eliza chuckled.

"I'm not going to admit anything," Arthur sighed, glaring at her.

"Then you're not going to class, pretty boy," Eliza leaned towards him. Arthur tried again to shove her arm, but to no avail.

"Dammit, you can't make me do it," Arthur sighed. He tried to go around it again, but that proved to do nothing. He couldn't even manage to go around behind Eliza.

"Can't I?" Eliza raised an eyebrow.

"No," Arthur glared at her.

"Then no class for you!" Eliza teased.

Arthur let out a long sigh, dropping his hands and his head. And then, muttering barely loud enough for him to hear, "I like Alfred's voice."

"Hm? What was that?" Eliza tilted her head. "I couldn't hear you."

"I like Alfred's voice," Arthur stated, a little louder.

"What was that?" Eliza asked, leaning towards him.

"I know you heard me that time," Arthur glared at her.

"You should say it louder, then I might be able to hear you," Eliza grinned.

"I like Alfred's singing voice," Arthur stated, staring harshly at her.

"A little louder?" Eliza smirked and Arthur tried to shove her arm again.

"I am not saying it again!" Arthur growled. Eliza just stayed put, getting a little more comfortable. Arthur groaned. "I like Alfred's singing voice, alright?!"

"And you think it's…?" Eliza leaned her ear towards him.

Arthur glared at her for a while before letting out yet another sigh. "Sexy."

"Louder?" Eliza smirked.

"I think it's sexy, dammit," Arthur gritted his teeth.

"Wonderful! You finally admit it!" Eliza clapped her hands together and Arthur trudged into the room, ignoring what the students and even the professor were saying.

"You're such a pain in the arse," Arthur sighed, sitting down.

"Oh, if only I had that recorded that," Eliza sighed dreamily and Arthur face-palmed.

* * *

"You should have seen him! It was too cute!" Eliza swooned as Arthur came up to their little table filled with too many people. Of course, though, Alfred had saved him a spot.

"So, Artie, I hear you finally confessed your love for me to Eliza," Alfred leaned close to him as Arthur sat down.

"I did no such thing!" Arthur snapped and glared at Eliza. "What the bloody hell did you tell him?"

"I merely told him what you told me," Eliza winked.

"You dig my voice, right?" Alfred elbowed him in the side as Arthur slammed his head onto the table. "Speaking of voices…Francis tells me you sang yesterday!"

"Francis!" Arthur sat upright and glared at the Frenchman.

"I figured it was my duty to tell him," Francis winked.

"No way, brows can sing?" Gilbert cackled.

"I'm curious about it, too," Alfred laughed. "Could you sing a little bit?"

"No," Arthur glared at him.

"Why not?" Mathew asked quietly.

"Because I'm in public?" Arthur sighed. "I'm too dignified to sing in front of-"

"The bitch is just scared to sing," Lovino scoffed and Arthur set his jaw.

"Why the hell do I have to be a bitch?" Arthur snapped.

"_Sing it out, boy you got to see what tomorrow brings_," Alfred started singing and Arthur froze. Not again. "_Sing it out, girl you got to be what tomorrow needs._"

"I'm leaving," Arthur stood up.

"_For every time_," Alfred stood up, "_that they want to count you out_." Alfred grabbed onto his shoulders, making Arthur stay put. "_Use your voice every single time you open up your mouth._"

"Let me go," Arthur demanded.

"_Sing it for the boys!_" the whole table started singing with him now, making Arthur's face turn red from all the people staring at them. "_Sing it for the girls! Every time that you lose it sing it for the world! Sing it from the heart! Sing it till you're nuts. Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts_."

"You are not going to get me to sing from this," Arthur shook his head.

"_Sing it for the deaf! Sing it for the blind! Sing about everyone that you left behind! Sing it for the world! Sing it for the world!_"

Now it was just Alfred singing, staring at Arthur over one of his shoulders. "_Sing it out. Boy they're gonna sell what tomorrow needs. Sing it out. Girl before they kill what tomorrow brings. You've got to make a choice if the music drowns you out._" He switched to Arthur's other shoulder. "_And raise your voice every single time they try and shut your mouth._"

Everyone started singing again, some even standing up and dancing while Alfred jumped up and down happily. "_Sing it for the boys! Sing it for the girls! Every time that you lose it sing it for the world! Sing it from the heart. Sing it till you're nuts! Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts!_"

Gilbert accidentally slipped on the grass, falling right on his back. Nearly everyone was laughing, including Arthur. But they were still singing, having a good time.

"_Sing it for the deaf! Sing it for the blind! Sing about everyone that you left behind! Sing it for the world! Sing it for the world!_"

Now Alfred put a finger to his lips and the others stared at Arthur patiently, it going suddenly quiet.

"Oh, no, you are not getting me to sing," Arthur shook his head and tried to get out of Alfred's grip, but he was even stronger than Eliza. They kept staring at him and Arthur's blush got drastically worse. He let out a sigh, mentally cursing them all. Alfred was very lucky Arthur knew this song very well.

"_Cleaned-up_," Arthur sang and he could just see Alfred grinning behind him. "_Corporation progress, dying in the process. Children that can talk about it living on the webways. People moving sideways. Sell it till your last days_." Arthur glanced at Alfred, hoping he could stop now, but Alfred moved his hands in a circle motion, telling him to continue. Arthur rolled his eyes, but continued anyway. Everyone else was still staring at him.

"_By yourself the motivation. Generation nothing_," Arthur mentally sighed when he realized the song was building up, so he had to make his voice get louder and louder. "_Nothing but a dead scene. Product of a white dream. I am not the signer that you wanted, but a dancer. I refuse to answer, talk about the past, sir. And wrote it for the ones who want to get away._" Arthur stopped, knowing that was the end of his part. He nearly jumped when Alfred said something.

"_Keep running_," he grinned and motioned for everyone to sing again.

"_Sing it for the boys! Sing it for the girls!_" naturally, they were all more than happy to oblige. But Arthur wanted to stay quiet. Alfred saw this and stared at Arthur until he started singing again. "_Every time that you lose it sing it for the world_," Arthur nearly sighed out the line. Sure, he liked the song. But he felt like a bloody fool singing in front of so many people like this.

"_Sing it from the heart! Sing it till you're nuts. Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts! Sing it for the deaf. Sing it for the blind. Sing about everyone that you left behind! Sing it for the world! Sing it for the world!_"

Arthur didn't see Alfred telling the group to suddenly stop, and so he blurted out the line, "_You've got to see what tomorrow brings_," on his own and immediately blushed. The rest of the group came in and sang while he recovered from his embarrassment.

"_Sing it for the world! Sing it for the world!_"

Then Alfred sang alone, nearly belting it out. "_Girl, you've got to be what tomorrow needs!_"

"_Sing it for the world! Sing it for the world!_" came the rest of the group and Arthur just laughed, shaking his head.

"How did you know I would know that song?" Arthur glared at Alfred while the rest of the group laughed and celebrated about the song.

"Francis said it was the most played song on your computer," Alfred shrugged.

"And you're encouraging him hacking into my laptop," Arthur sighed and moved to sit down, but Alfred turned him around towards him.

"Hey, you really are a good singer," Alfred smiled.

"And I don't intend on doing it in public again," Arthur sighed, moving back to his seat and nearly everyone slowly did the same.

"Nice going, brows!" Antonio smiled and Arthur blushed yet again. How many times must he be embarrassed today?

"Your voice is rather good," Roderich stated and Arthur sighed.

"Oh, come on!" Eliza jumped up and down in her seat. "Admit you had fun!"

"It was embarrassing," Arthur sighed.

"And you loved every minute of it," Alfred laughed. "'Cause you got to hear my sexy voice, right?"

"And I'm leaving," Arthur stood up again, this time not being stopped, thank God! He picked up his bag and started out, only hearing a few complaints from Alfred and a few others. The rest of his day went by as usual. He read before his next class and he did all of his work in the library. He didn't want to be stuck with homework over the weekend. He might actually want to go out to the town outside of the campus for tea or something…

It was very late when he managed to get back to the hallway of his dorm and he was staggering about, he was so tired. He was very disappointed to see Alfred hanging out outside of his dorm.

"Don't tell me," Arthur groaned, dropping his bag and hitting his head against a wall.

"Sorry, bro," Alfred laughed. "But did it really have to take you so long? Who does homework on a Friday?"

"I do, so I don't have to worry about it over the weekend," Arthur sighed, sitting down next to Alfred.

"So, does that mean you won't be stressed at all during the weekend?" Alfred leaned a little close to him.

"Sure?" Arthur blinked, leaning away slightly.

"Sweet! Then would you go out with me?" Alfred jumped excitedly.

"What?" Arthur scoffed.

"You. Me. A café I know nearby," Alfred shrugged. "They serve tea, I figured you would like tea."

"Well," Arthur sighed. "I was going to go to a café tomorrow anyway."

"Dude, really?" Alfred leaned close to him.

"As long as you don't go overboard or anything," Arthur sighed.

"In that case, can we make it Sunday?" Alfred asked.

"Why?" Arthur asked.

"Because I'm really sure you wouldn't want my song for tomorrow to be sung to you in public," Alfred laughed. "At least, when we're alone together and stuff."

"Guess this means I'll be avoiding you tomorrow," Arthur sighed. "So, no food today, I take it?"

"Nah, I was waiting around for you and didn't want you to be out here alone waiting for Francis to be finished," Alfred stated.

"You really didn't need to," Arthur stated, looking at his door. "I would be quite alright just waiting."

"I might have also wanted to hear you sing again," Alfred nudged him.

"Not a chance," Arthur sighed. "I have absolutely no intention of doing that ever again."

"You sigh a lot," Alfred leaning his head against his door.

"Your point?" Arthur asked.

"Well, I was just thinking, this proves even more that you're a tsundere," Alfred laughed slightly. "You're sighing away all of your pent up emotion so that you won't crack under all of the pressure that's dwelling inside you, of course!"

"I am not emotionally vulnerable!" Arthur snapped at him, about ready to strangle him. He had no idea why he just agreed to go on a date with the annoying kid. "I honestly have no idea what the bloody hell is wrong with you!"

"I'm devilishly handsome with a sexy voice to match?" Alfred grinned, running a hand through his hair.

"Maybe it's that damn strand of hair that is still standing straight up," Arthur grinned, staring at Alfred's cowlick.

"Hey, I like this thing," Alfred clamped his hands over it. "It's been around since I had hair!"

"How can you stand to like the damn thing?" Arthur stared at it in wonder. "You might even look like a proper young man if you put it down."

"And I like not looking proper," Alfred smiled. "I tried putting it down for a while in high school, and then I decided I didn't like it. Neither did my dream man. Being proper can just be boring after a while, you know?"

"Right now, I would give anything to go back to proper, old England," Arthur sighed resting his chin in his hand and leaning it on his leg.

"Homesick?" Alfred asked curiously.

"I spent my first year of university close to home, unfortunately," Arthur sighed. "And my mother couldn't help but notice my…lack of friends. So she sent me far away in hopes that I would have to make friends in order to live…"

"Well, look what you have now!" Alfred said cheerfully. "A good handful of friends and an almost-boyfriend!"

"Is that what you're considering yourself now?" Arthur chuckled.

"Well, we're more than friends," Alfred laughed. "I know that for sure. But I guess we couldn't really be considered boyfriends…"

"My mum would also have a heart attack if she found out I was dating a man," Arthur scoffed.

"You haven't come out to her yet?" Alfred asked.

"I've come out to practically everyone else," Arthur shook his head. "I don't even know why it's so hard…"

Alfred opened his mouth to say something, but the sound of the door opening in front of them, made them both look towards it. Surprisingly enough, two women stepped out, giggling with each other in their disheveled manner, and Francis popped out right after them.

"I figured you two would be waiting out here," Francis laughed.

"You are disgusting," Arthur sighed, standing up.

"I would say nice job, but I think that would get me in trouble," Alfred laughed, receiving a glare from Arthur. "I said would."

"Thank you, and goodnight, Alfred," Arthur sighed, going into his dorm. He heard Francis close the door as he fell onto his bed, exhausted.

* * *

**Yay! Arthur sang again! I love this song...It's one of my favorites and My Chemical Romance is one of my favorite bands! I'm so happy I was able to fit them into this! And Alfred finally got a date with Arthur! We'll see how that goes two chapters from now. I'm writing it right now and it's proving to be a little difficult...But, I will still get it out to ya'll on time!**

**Please review!**


	7. Bad Romance

_**Bad Romance by Lady Gaga**_

Arthur woke up early. It was a Saturday, after all, and he did not intend on merely wasting any of his day. And his mood increased greatly when he saw that Alfred wasn't waiting for him outside of his dorm. He couldn't say he didn't want to be around the lad, but he was looking forward to spending his morning in peace.

He spent about an hour or two, he lost count, reading peacefully under a tree. He had finally managed to finish his book and decided that he would need a new one. He could probably go to that book shop again today. It wouldn't be too out of his way, he had nothing to do, after all.

When he looked up as he closed his book, however, he saw a familiar sight. Arthur couldn't help but smile a bit and stood up.

"Kiku," Arthur called out to his friend and quickly jogged over to him.

"Oh, hello, Arthur-san," Kiku bowed to him.

"What are you doing up so early?" Arthur asked curiously. From looking around, he could tell that there were really very few people around and awake.

"I always get up early," Kiku smiled. "It has been a habit of mine for quite a while."

"Same," Arthur nodded. For some reason, he was in a very good mood this morning. "I was wondering, since you're already up and about, would you be willing to go into town with me? I could really use a new book."

"Hai, I would like to," Kiku nodded. "I was going to go there anyway to try a café Alfred-kun told me about."

"Great," Arthur smiled. "We can go together, then."

"If you do not mind me asking, Arthur-san," Kiku blinked. "Why are you in such a good mood today?"

"I honestly have no idea," Arthur sighed, looking up at the sky. It was still sunny, yet he wasn't exactly disappointed. Maybe it was because he didn't have to deal with his roommate this morning. Maybe it was because he didn't have any classes to attend. Maybe it had something to do with that blasted date Alfred asked him about?

"I will have to get my money from my dorm, first, though," Kiku decided to change the subject and Arthur realized he had to do the same.

"I will meet you in the square, then?" Arthur asked.

"Hai," Kiku nodded and the two headed off in opposite directions. Arthur really had no idea why he was so happy. He was even humming some song on his way back to his dorm. His mood wasn't even ruined when he stepped into his dorm and saw Francis stepping out of the bathroom stark naked.

"Jesus Christ, put some clothes on," Arthur sighed, closing the door and tossing his book on his bed.

"You know you can't look away from this gorgeousness," Francis laughed as Arthur grabbed his bag and started going through it.

"I actually think I can, very easily, in fact," Arthur stated, pulling things he wouldn't need out of his bag.

"You're in a good mood," Francis snickered. "What happened? Did Alfred die?"

"No," Arthur scoffed and decided it would be smart to bring his laptop with him. "I've just had a good morning is all. You know, in all honesty, I'm surprised to see someone like you up this early if you don't have to be."

"I found myself unable to sleep after a while," Francis shrugged and finally moved over to his dresser to fetch clothes.

"I guess I must head out now," Arthur stated, moving the strap of his bag onto his shoulder and started towards the door.

"Do you actually have friends, mon cher?" Francis chuckled.

"Yes, I don't think you should find that too impossible," Arthur rolled his eyes. "And I should go before I keep Kiku waiting any longer."

"Oh, you are going out with Kiku?" Francis asked, quickly pulling on a pair of pants and a shirt. "I think I want to go with you."

"We're just going to get a book and probably some tea," Arthur stated. "I doubt you would find that in any way interesting."

"So?" Francis smirked, pulling his hair back into a ponytail. "Maybe I want a book."

"Whatever," Arthur sighed and opened the door. He stepped out, followed by Francis, who closed the door behind him. There was still no Alfred outside. Arthur just figured that it was because he slept in.

"So, why are you going with Kiku of all people?" Francis asked.

"Because he was there," Arthur stated, walking outside of the building. "And we have practically the same interests."

"Oui, but he is nowhere near as emotionally vulnerable as you," Francis laughed.

"Why does everyone think I'm bloody emotionally vulnerable?" Arthur let out an exasperated sigh.

"Because I believe you are," Francis smirked.

"Sod off," Arthur sighed. "You're ruining my good morning."

"Then perhaps I can make your afternoon more exciting," Francis stated.

"Don't even think about it," Arthur glared at him.

"Where are we meeting Kiku, then?" Francis laughed.

"The square," Arthur stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Do you think he might have invited someone else to come with us?" Francis asked.

"Well, I don't think he would do something so rude, Francis," Arthur sighed.

"Are you calling me rude?" Arthur placed a hand on top of his heart in mock hurt.

"Yes," Arthur replied bluntly. Francis scowled at him for a moment, before turning back to his normally flirtatious self. They bickered the whole way to the square, where Kiku happened to be waiting, apparently finding something very interesting with the ground.

"Hello," Arthur greeted and Kiku looked back up to them quickly. "Sorry, but this wanker decided he wanted to join us. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all," Kiku shook his head. "Good to see you, Francis-san."

"I am curious, what does that thing you put at the end of our names mean?" Francis asked.

"It's a sign of respect, you fool!" Arthur snapped at him.

"Hai, Arthur-san is right," Kiku nodded. "U-Unless you would like for me to call you something else."

"Non, I was merely curious," Francis shrugged. "Shall we get going to our destination?"

"Good idea," Arthur stated and the trio started walking towards the town that was only a few minutes off campus. From what Arthur could tell from the map he memorized on the plane ride over, the town did have a bookstore, café, even a small train station to take people off to other parts of the state.

The bookstore trip turned out to be interesting for them all. While Arthur was filing through books, Francis was flirting with some woman. But, when her scream pierced the small store, a burly man came over and Francis quickly realized that was the girl's father. And that the girl was far younger than he expected. And then Arthur was lurched out of the store with barely enough time to pay for his newest book.

The three of them were forced to nearly run to the café and into the safety of a booth. And, since Arthur knew Kiku would be uncomfortable sitting next to Francis and Francis was probably not sitting alone, Arthur sat next to him.

"I knew you were perverted, frog," Arthur commented after they placed their order for drinks and food, since it was close to lunch. "But I didn't know you were a pedophile."

"In my defense, she had the looks of an adult," Francis stated.

"And yet while she was trying to get away from you like you were the plague, you still advanced on her," Arthur scoffed.

"I agree," Kiku stated. "That was not a very smart decision, Francis-san."

"You can just relax," Francis put his hands up in surrender. "I'm sure they will not press charges. She did not even get to hear my name before she screamed."

"How the bloody hell can you confuse a 15-year-old for a college student?" Arthur couldn't help but laugh.

"Well, for starters those breasts-"

"D-Don't even, frog," Arthur said in-between his laughter.

"I would never do that to a girl!" Francis protested, but Arthur just found himself laughing harder.

"Hey, whatcha laughing at?" a new voice came into the conversation and Arthur looked up to see Alfred just before he sat down on the other side of Arthur. If Arthur didn't know any better, he looked almost…jealous.

"Alfred?" Arthur stifled his laughter to stare at the lad in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"Just going around town," Alfred rubbed the back of his head. "I don't think I ever saw you laugh this hard, what happened?"

"Well, we just learned that Francis is a pedophile," Arthur snickered, looking over at Francis.

"Just because I did not know that girl was 15!" Francis protested and Arthur started laughing again.

"Really?" Alfred asked and Arthur felt him grab his hand. Arthur blinked a few times and looked over at Alfred with a questioning look.

"Alfred, are you okay?" Arthur asked him.

"Fine," Alfred nodded and Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Then would you mind releasing my hand?" Arthur held up his hand, Alfred's hand following it up, as they were attached.

"Trés adorable," Francis grinned and Arthur glared at him.

"At least I didn't flirt with a teenager," Arthur scoffed and ripped his hand away from Alfred's. A little, too roughly, apparently, because his hand flew right into Francis' lap. He immediately retracted it, leaning away from the Frenchman. "Ah, bloody hell."

"I did not know I excited you that much, mon cher," Francis laughed and Alfred hugged Arthur from behind protectively.

"Hey, don't even try that, Francy Pants!" Alfred yelled.

"Let go of me!" Arthur desperately tried to get out of Alfred's grip.

"Hm, oh, yeah, I was gonna sing to you today, I forgot," Alfred laughed, looking down at him.

"Do you not understand what I just said!" Arthur wriggled around even more, even trying to kick Alfred behind him.

"Hey, Francis, you mind helping me out with this one?" Alfred laughed.

"I do not know what you are planning," Francis shrugged.

"You'll know when I start," Alfred winked.

"Get the bloody hell off of me!" Arthur continued to try to wrench his way free.

"Um, here are your drinks," the waiter came up to them and Arthur looked up in surprise, forgetting about his struggle.

"Thank you," Kiku stated when no one else said anything. Arthur's face turned beet red as his tea was placed in front of him.

"'Kay, ready?" Alfred said as the waiter walked away.

"What? You aren't going to sing to me here, are you?" Arthur sputtered.

"Totally, dude!" Alfred laughed, letting Arthur go. Arthur soon realized he was trapped between Alfred and Francis and the table and let out a groan. He would just have to face the embarrassment. He did feel a little bad for Kiku, though. This whole day turned out wrong for them.

Alfred cleared his throat before he began. He started out just singing some notes and from the sound of it, Arthur could immediately tell which song it was and tried to find a way out of this. And then Alfred finally started singing. "_Caught in a bad romance_!" he grinned evilly.

"Don't you dare," Arthur pointed a threatening finger at him. People were already staring.

"_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah! Rom-mah-rom-mum-mah! Gaga-oo-la-la! Want your bad romance_!" Alfred sang happily and then Francis joined in. They started hitting their hands on the table in time with their song.

"_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah! Rom-mah-rom-mum-mah! Gaga-oo-la-la! Want your bad romance!_"

Francis let Alfred sing the first bit on their own, but they were both smiling like this was the best thing in the world. Kiku was looking at Arthur with a mix of worry and sympathy.

"_I want your ugly, I want your disease. I want your everything as long as it's free. I want your love_," Francis chimed in next. "_Love-love-love, I want your love!_"

Alfred sang alone again. "_I want your drama, the touch of your hand. I want your leather studded kiss in the sand. I want your love._" Again, Francis chimed in. "_Love-love-love, I want your love!_"

Then they started whispering. "_You know that I want you. And you know that I need you. I want it bad, your bad romance_," Alfred turned Arthur's head towards him and he was grinning like an idiot.

They started singing at full volume again. "_I want your love and I want your revenge! You and me could write a bad romance! I want your love and all your love is revenge! You and me could write a bad romance_!" Arthur noticed that nearly everyone in the small café was looking at the four and some were even clapping along to them.

"_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Caught in a bad romance! Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Caught in a bad romance!_"

Again, Alfred went on his own. "_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah! Rom-mah-rom-mum-mah! Gaga-oo-la-la! Want your bad romance!_"

Again, they sang together, but two people from the crowd were brave enough to join them. "_I want your horror. I want you design. 'Cause you're a criminal as long as you're mine. I want your love! Love-love-love! I want your love!_"

Again, Arthur was forced to look at Alfred and he knew what line was coming up next. So he just tried to roll his eyes and go with it.

"_I want your psycho your vertical stick_," Alfred winked at him. "_Want you in my rear window, baby you're sick. I want your love! Love-love-love! I want your love!_"

Arthur looked away, back at the table, and into the tea.

"_You know that I want you_," Alfred whispered into his ear, making him jump and turn red yet again. "_And you know that I need you. I want it bad, your bad romance._"

Alfred finally backed away and now multiple people in the café were singing with them. It was like some, horrible, cliché movie. "_I want your love and I want your revenge! You and me could write a bad romance! I want your love and all your love is revenge! You and me could write a bad romance! Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Caught in a bad romance! Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Caught in a bad romance!_"

Arthur tried to lean in his seat as much as possible, trying to get away from all the people staring at them. "_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah! Rom-mah-rom-mum-mah! Gaga-oo-la-la! Want your bad romance!_ _Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah! Rom-mah-rom-mum-mah! Gaga-oo-la-la! Want your bad romance!_"

Alfred let out a childish laugh as they continued. "_Walk, walk, fashion baby. Work it move that_," much to Arthur's surprise, everyone stopped over the next word, which he knew was a curse. Were they all really censoring themselves? "_crazy! Walk, walk, fashion baby. Work it move that…crazy! Walk, walk, fashion baby. Work it move that…crazy! Walk, walk, passion baby. Work it I'm a freak…baby!_"

Alfred started singing louder than everyone else for the next part. "_I want your love and I want your revenge! I want your love! I don't wanna be friends!_"

And then Francis started singing, expertly in French, not surprisingly. "_Je veux ton amour, et je veux ta revanche! Je veux ton amour!_"

"_I don't wanna be friends,_" they sang together, along with the café. "_I don't wanna be friends. I don't wanna be friends!_" Alfred was apparently the only one brave enough to yell the next couple lines. The rest just sang at normal level. "_Want your bad romance!_" And then the next one shocked everyone so much they all nearly stopped and some even laughed. Alfred even had to stand up to yell loud enough. "_Want your bad romance!_"

Arthur couldn't help but let out a laugh, too. Alfred was so into all of the songs he did, even this ridiculous one. But, everyone did continue like normal. "_I want your love and I want your revenge! I want your love and all your love is revenge! You and me could write a bad romance! I want your love and I want your revenge!_"

In the next part, nearly everyone was singing, "_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Caught in a bad romance!_" While Alfred would burst out at random times, yelling, "_Want your bad romance!_" The café sang through it twice before they stopped, probably letting Alfred finish it off. But he was already panting, so it came out slightly weaker than the rest.

"_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah! Rom-mah-rom-mum-mah! Gaga-oo-la-la! Want your bad romance!_"

"Can I be allowed to go now?" Arthur sighed while the café was applauding and Francis and Alfred were grinning like idiots.

"Come on, you know you loved it," Alfred panted.

"Can I go?" Arthur asked again.

Alfred pouted slightly. "Yeah, okay…" Arthur got up and motioned for Kiku to follow him. On their way out the door, though, Alfred called out to him. "Hey! Wait! So, tomorrow. Could we meet outside of our dorms at 6?"

"Sure," Arthur sighed. He couldn't believe he was going to go on a date with the idiot, but there was just some reason that he couldn't say no. He wanted to, but he just couldn't.

Arthur and Kiku quickly exited the café.

"I'm terribly sorry about that," Arthur sighed. "I should have figured Alfred would do something like that."

"Oh, it was fine," Kiku shook his head. "I thought it was rather cute of him to do so…"

"Great, you too," Arthur sighed, looking up at the sky. The sun was still high in the sky. "Say, Kiku, would you care to spend the rest of the day with me? I promise no one else will break in."

"Sounds like fun," Kiku nodded and the two talked back to campus. For the rest of the day, that was pretty much all they did, until Arthur was dragged back to his dorm by Francis, who said that he was going to prepare Arthur for his "important date" tomorrow.

* * *

**I didn't realize how long this chapter had gotten before I got to the end, so that's why the ending sucks. But, other than that, I had so much fun writing Bad Romance! I knew I was gonna do this from the very beginning, and it was so much more fun than I thought! And I just couldn't resist making Francis an accidental pedophile! That was just a perfect opportunity. Oh, and yeah, Alfred was jealous that Francis was making Arthur happier than Alfred had, like, ever made him. Anyway, next chapter is their date, which somehow managed to be perfectly in my word range, magically.**

**Please review! It's awesome!**


	8. She's So High

_**She's So High by Tal Bachman**_

Arthur woke up early again and quickly retreated to read his new book, which was oddly not as interesting as it seemed before. It was probably because his life already seemed like something out of a movie, everything just seemed boring now…

"There you are, mon cher," Francis panted, coming up to him. Arthur blinked, looking up. He had to shield his eyes from the sun just above Francis.

"What?" Arthur asked.

"Did I not say so yesterday," Francis scoffed. "I was going to help you prepare for your date."

"Oh, God, that?" Arthur rolled his eyes. "Why the hell do you care?"

"Because you look so horrible on a regular basis, I figured you would need help actually getting ready for a real date," Francis winked.

"It's just Alfred," Arthur rolled his eyes. "Besides, it's not like we're going anywhere special. Just the café we were at yesterday."

"But I am sure he will be dressing up for you," Francis leaned towards him.

"I'm not going to get ready six hours before a date," Arthur sighed. "If that's even what you could call this."

"I think I'll start with taming that wild mess of hair you have," Francis chuckled.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with my hair?" Arthur dropped his book, holding his hands over his hair.

"And then we can work on that horrible style you have with your clothing," Francis laughed.

"Who even said I wanted your help?" Arthur snapped. "All you're doing now is insulting me!"

"Because it is just so easy!" Francis smirked.

"I'm just lucky I'm not some teenage girl," Arthur grinned and stood up, lifting his book with him.

"You can't hold that over me forever," Francis sighed.

"If you're allowed to insult my hair and my clothes, then I can do whatever I like," Arthur retorted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm sure it will take me some time to manage that mane," Francis sighed, tapping his chin and staring at Arthur.

"I don't need you to do anything for me!" Arthur snapped.

"But I think it would be very interesting to see your hair not as a mess," Francis tilted his head slightly. "And do you even own good clothes?"

"Why are you so intent on making me look so perfect?" Arthur asked. "Again, it's just Alfred!"

"And you are just Arthur," Francis raised an eyebrow. "I see no reason why Alfred will not dress up."

"If I let you do it, will you stop pointing out my flaws?" Arthur snapped.

"Perhaps," Francis laughed and Arthur glared at him. "Just come on, we are running out of time."

"It won't take that long to do, will it?" Arthur gaped.

"Probably," Francis stated and grabbed onto Arthur's wrist. He started pulling him towards their dorm. A few more people were out than yesterday. Arthur even saw Eliza and Roderich before they disappeared into their building and then their dorm.

Francis firmly pushed Arthur so that he sat on his bed. He took a step back and started tapping his stubbly chin, looking him up and down.

"I didn't know I was that interesting to look at, frog," Arthur teased.

"Let me see," Francis muttered, ignoring Arthur's previous comment. "I will need my straightener… Maybe even some make-up…"

"Wh-what for?" Arthur sputtered as Francis made his way into the bathroom.

"First, you'll need to take a shower!" Francis called to him. "But I will be having you use my own shampoo and conditioner."

"Why would I touch your bloody French stuff?" Arthur snapped, but he stood up, anyway. "It's not like it's any good for anything."

"That may be true, but it's better than what you have brought with you," Francis smirked and stepped out of the bathroom. Arthur sighed and slammed the bathroom door closed. He took a quick shower, begrudgingly using Francis' shampoo and conditioner. When he came out, wearing just his slacks he was wearing before, Francis already had out a bunch of things out. Like a straightener and a blow drier.

"I still have no clue why you're taking this so seriously," Arthur sighed, rubbing his wet hair with a towel.

"Because I know the importance of a date," Francis smiled, pointing at Arthur's bed, where Arthur sat down soon after.

"I thought all you knew was sex and flirting with teenagers," Arthur smirked. But, Francis didn't say anything in return. Rather, he roughly scraped a hairbrush over Arthur's hair and scalp, causing a yelp from the Brit. "Bloody hell! What are you trying to do, rip my hair out!?" Arthur glared at Francis.

"That is what you get for mocking me," Francis smirked. "If you want to continue, I have plenty of other things to hurt you with."

"Just shut up and let's get this over with," Arthur sighed, rubbing his head.

"Bon," Francis smiled and Arthur rolled his eyes. It did actually take a while, which was something Arthur was not expecting. He was almost scared on some occasions that Francis would burn him with that straightener.

They had lunch in their dorm with some of the food Francis was apparenly keeping secret from Arthur. And then, after a while, Francis resulted in tossing through Arthur's clothing to find something "suitable" for Arthur to wear. Arthur wasn't allowed to look at his hair, apparently, so he was stuck just sitting on his bed without a shirt on.

"There we go!" Francis smiled, pulling out some slacks.

"Are you quite done now?" Arthur sighed. "It's been nearly six hours and I have honestly have no idea how you've taken this long."

"My genius takes time," Francis smirked and tossed Arthur some clothes.

"Genius, right," Arthur scoffed and looked at the clothes. There was an off-white dress shirt and a green sweater vest along with beige slacks. "It took you that long to pick out this outfit?" Arthur scoffed, already going to put on the shirt and buttoning it up.

"Oh, I almost forgot something!" Francis said excitedly and dove into Arthur's dresser again. Soon, he pulled out a green tie, which was darker in color than the sweater vest. Arthur finished changing before he simply tied the tie around his neck and pulled the sweater vest over that.

"You do know that I could have easily picked out this outfit on my own, right?" Arthur sighed.

"Oui," Francis nodded, looking him up and down. "You should probably go, I heard him leave his dorm about a half an hour ago."

"It's not even 6 yet," Arthur sighed, but trudged towards the door, anyway. He quickly put on his loafers before he opened the door, finding Alfred pacing in front of his door. At least, he thought it was Alfred.

He had his hair tidied up so that it wasn't sticking up everywhere like usual and even his cowlick was gone. He was wearing a dress shirt and slacks, too and even a tie. But he looked awkward in it, like he wasn't used to it.

"Oh, hey, Artie," Alfred stopped pacing when he saw Arthur and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. Arthur sighed, closing his door.

"You know, it turns out that dream man of yours and I have something else in common," Arthur walked up to Alfred and reached his hands up to start messing up Alfred's hair. Eventually, Alfred kneeled down, laughing slightly, to help him out. "We both hate your hair like that," Arthur grinned as he got the cowlick to come back out.

"You have no idea how hard I worked on that," Alfred laughed and, when Arthur was finished, stood back upright.

"I could feel all the product in your hair," Arthur rubbed his hands together.

"Well, on the bright side, your hair looks good done up like that," Alfred beamed.

"You have no idea how hard Francis worked on it…" Arthur sighed. "Well, then. Shall we go?"

"Sure," Alfred nodded happily and the two started walking down the hall. "So…" Alfred muttered, like he was unsure how to start a conversation.

"You have no problems talking to me any day of the week," Arthur stared at him as they got outside and the night air hit them. "How are you not able to find words today?"

"'Cause I want you to be happy the whole time," Alfred shrugged, smiling shyly. "And I don't know what to say that doesn't make you at least a little irritated."

"Don't worry about it," Arthur chuckled. "It's not like I care that much."

"But I care," Alfred let out a small laugh.

"I wanted to go on this date with Alfred," Arthur stated, looking at him. "I suggest you start acting like him before I go back to my dorm."

"Hey, okay, fine," Alfred groaned. "That's what I get for trying to be nice…"

"And who said you were ever nice?" Arthur quirked an eyebrow. Alfred lightly elbowed him in the side.

"You aren't very happy, either, stuffy," Alfred smirked. "And don't even get me started on those eyebrows!"

"You wanker!" Arthur yelled at him.

The two happily argued through the night until they got to the café. Alfred was apparently close with one of the waitresses and they immediately got a place to sit. It was surprisingly busy for a Sunday night. The two ordered drinks, Arthur tea and Alfred coffee.

"I don't know how you stand to drink coffee," Arthur sighed as the waitress left them.

"Well, I think tea tastes like ink," Alfred shrugged. "To each his own, man."

"How the bloody hell does tea taste like ink?" Arthur scoffed.

"I dunno," Alfred laughed. "Kiku showed me some from Japan or wherever and it was just nasty."

"You really are daft," Arthur shook his head.

"Okay, so here's my chance to get to know you a little better," Alfred smiled and shifted slightly in his chair across from Arthur.

"Are you planning on playing 20 questions with me or something?" Arthur asked.

"Sure," Alfred smiled. "We can go back and forth until we both get to 20. And we have to answer the question."

"As long as it's not anything too personal, I guess," Arthur sighed.

"Sweet!" Alfred jumped in his seat. "Okay, so…How many members are in your family?"

"6, excluding me," Arthur stated. "Where-"

"Wait! You have to tell me who they are!" Alfred leaned forward.

"I don't believe that was a part of your question," Arthur smirked and Alfred frowned slightly. "Where were you born?"

"D.C." Alfred said proudly. "My ma was going to see a senator or something and I decided to come out right then!"

"Jesus Christ, you were always a handful," Arthur shook his head.

"Okay, name all your family members," Alfred stared at him.

"I thought these were questions," Arthur grinned and Alfred blinked at him a few times.

"Who are all your family members?" Alfred tried again, laughing a little bit.

"Scott, Ian, Peter, and Caelian are my brothers. And then I don't think you need to know the name of my parents. What is…your favorite animal?" Arthur asked lamely.

"Bald eagle, dude!" Alfred said happily. "Uh, favorite flower?"

"Why would you need to know that?" Arthur scoffed.

"In case I do become your boyfriend," Alfred winked.

"Rose," Arthur stated. "Favorite food?"

"Hamburger. If you could live anywhere, where would you live?"

"Back in London," Arthur stated. "What do you want to do as a job?"

"Some kind of job where you're a hero. Like an astronaut or something like that! What's your birthday?"

"April 23rd," Arthur stated simply. "When is yours?"

"Fourth of July!" Alfred said proudly. "Born on my awesome nation's birthday! 'Cause I'm cool like that! Okay…uh…what do you want to do as a job, since you're an English major?"

"Probably become an author or teacher," Arthur stated and glanced down at the table. "Did you know our drinks were already here?"

"Huh?" Alfred looked down at the table and apparently saw for the first time that the tea and coffee were there. Luckily, steam was still coming off of them.

"Figures you would be too distracted to notice," Arthur chuckled, though he didn't notice until he looked back at the table. He picked up his cup of tea and took a sip. It wasn't the best he's ever had, but this was America, so he would have to lower his standards a bit.

"My turn, then!" Alfred said happily and took a quick chug from his coffee. "Um…What's your favorite thing to do on your downtime?"

"Read," Arthur said simply. "What is your favorite song?"

They went back and forth like that far past 20 questions. And Arthur could genuinely say that he had fun. But, eventually, the café did close and they had to leave. They still asked questions on their way back to their dorms.

"Okay," Alfred laughed as they got in the door. "So, how drunk did you manage to get?"

"Well," Arthur couldn't help but laugh, too. "I was able to see my old imaginary friends again, and I got this tattoo that I honestly don't remember getting…"

"Dude you have a tattoo? Where?" Alfred jumped up and down excitedly.

"My turn," Arthur sighed and Alfred pouted slightly. "When was the last time you got drunk?"

Alfred counted on his fingers for a moment. "Four…months ago?" He guessed. "Okay, so where the hell is your tattoo?"

"My shoulder blade," Arthur chuckled. "If you must now, it's of a six string."

"No way! Can I see it?" Alfred asked hyperly.

"No," Arthur shoved him lightly.

"Maybe when I teach you how to swim…" Alfred muttered. Suddenly, though, he stopped. Arthur walked a few steps ahead of him before stopping, too and turning around. "Shit…"

"What is it?" Arthur scoffed.

"I haven't done my song today yet," Alfred chewed on his lip. Then he suddenly brightened up. "Hey, would you mind if I sang to you? I have a song in mind! All you have to do is vouch for me and say I sang today."

"How about we say you sang and have it be done with?" Arthur asked.

"Because I have integrity," Alfred rolled his eyes. "Come on, please?"

"Fine," Arthur sighed.

"Sweet!" Alfred jumped. "Okay." He cleared his throat.

"_She's blood, flesh and bone,_" Alfred sang and Arthur was a little surprised. This was really calm compared to his other ones. "_No tucks or silicone. She's touch, smell, sight, taste and sound._" Alfred grinned at him and Arthur found himself blushing slightly.

"_But somehow I can't believe that anything should happen_," Alfred started patting a beat on his legs, nodding his head with it. "_I know where I belong. And nothing's gonna happen. Yeah, yeah._" Arthur tilted his head to the side, slightly curious. He had heard this song maybe once before…

"'_Cause she's so high! High above me, she's so lovely! She's so high! Like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, or Aphrodite._" Alfred grinned a little bit, seeing Arthur's face redden more. "_To, to, to, to! She's so high! High above me…_" Arthur grinned slightly, walking a little close to Alfred.

"_First class and fancy free. She's high society. She's got the best of everything. What could a guy like me ever really offer?_" Alfred shrugged, smiling down at Arthur. "_She's perfect as she can be! Why should I even bother? 'Cause she's so high! High above me, she's so lovely! She's so high! Like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, or Aphrodite. To, to, to, to! She's so high! High above me…_"

Arthur's grin was quickly turning into a smile as Alfred started making the noise of a guitar solo and air guitaring to it. He'd never really seen this side of Alfred until tonight. He didn't hate the other one, but just knowing that this side existed made him like him a little more.

"_She comes to speak to me_," Alfred continued, still smiling widely. "_I freeze immediately. 'Cause what she says sounds so unreal. But somehow I can't believe that anything should happen. I know where I belong. And nothing's gonna happen. Yeah, yeah…Yeah, yeah!_"

Arthur let out a laugh as Arthur started bouncing around the hall while he sang. "_'Cause she's so high! High above me, she's so lovely! She's so high! Like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, or Aphrodite. Oh, yeah_," Alfred stopped and winked at Arthur, who slowly walked back up to him. "_She's so high! High above me…"_

"Are you quite done?" Arthur asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Yeah, I think so," Alfred said happily.

"Good," Arthur stated. He stood on the tip of his toes and pulled on Alfred's tie so he would be down to his level and connected their lips. Alfred froze for a second before he moved his hands to the back of Arthur's head and kissed him back. It wasn't long before they separated.

"Really?" Alfred couldn't hide his smile from this.

"I don't believe I would have kissed you otherwise," Arthur smirked.

"Sweet, dude!" Alfred hugged Arthur tightly and twirled him around. When he set him down, he pulled him into yet another kiss, which Arthur accepted happily. Alfred was a such a child, though, it was hard for him not to laugh.

They heard the door open behind them, but Alfred apparently didn't mind people around them.

"Oh, turns out you might not have to leave, mon amour," Francis chuckled and Arthur finally separated them to glare at Francis, who had another random guy leaving their dorm.

"If you even think about-" Arthur warned, but Francis cut him off.

"Not to worry, mon cher," Francis smirked and the man quickly jogged past Arthur and Alfred. "But I see you two had a good time. We had some nice music for a while."

"You're such a pervert," Arthur snapped at him.

"And I was so close to having a sweet moment with you," Alfred sighed, pulling Arthur tighter in a hug. Arthur just looked up at him.

"Relax, love," Arthur sighed. "If you hadn't noticed, we have quite a lot of time."

Alfred's smile widened. "You called me love."

"It's better than hero," Arthur sighed.

"If you do not mind, mon cher," Francis sighed. "I am rather tired and I would like to get to sleep soon."

"Goodnight, Alfred," Arthur sighed as Alfred let him go.

"'Night, Artie!" Alfred chirped happily as the three went into their respective rooms.

"Looks like you had an exciting night," Francis mocked as Arthur sat down on his bed.

"I can assure you that it's nothing like the dates you apparently have," Arthur rolled his eyes.

"As long as you are happy," Francis laughed.

* * *

**And they're together at last! But, if you notice, there are still some more chapters. There's no telling what's in store for those two. Of course, I know, but I'll only tell tomorrow!**

**Review, please! It's the awesome thing to do!**


	9. What I've Done and Grenade

_**What I've Done by Linkin Park/Grenade by Bruno Mars**_(for future reference just in case- _italics is Alfred singing, **bold italics is** **Arthur singing**_)

Arthur woke up the next morning in a very good mood. Even Francis could tell, as he started pestering Arthur for it. Arthur got ready quickly, as usual. And easily avoided Francis as he started primping for no reason.

He left their dorm, expecting Alfred to be outside. But he wasn't there. The weird thing was, though, that the door to his dorm was slightly ajar.

"Alfred?" Arthur called out. He listened for Alfred's reply, but he heard something else, coming from the dorm. Biting his lip, Arthur quietly opened Alfred's door all the way and stepped inside. It was the same layout as his and Francis', but just flipped. What Arthur didn't expect to see in his room was a woman.

To be more precise, a woman leaning over Alfred as he sat on his bed, making out with him. From the looks of it, though, Alfred was accepting it happily. His eyes were closed and he was gripping onto the sheets of his bed. His hair was very disheveled and getting more so as the woman ran her hands through his hair.

So much for being gay.

Trembling, Arthur backed up slowly towards the door. He could already feel tears forming in his eyes as the two finally separated, the woman grinning of the trail of spit between their mouths. Alfred slowly opened his eyes and stared at her for a second, panting. Before he apparently saw Arthur from the corner of his eye and turned to look at him, his face that of complete shock.

That was when Arthur ran. He ran as quickly as he could out of the dorm, ramming Francis into a wall in the process, and then ran out of their building. He heard Alfred call his name, but he ignored it and continued running. He was crying horribly now, tears streaming down his face.

"Hey, Arthur," Eliza tried to say, but Arthur ran past her. He just wanted to get to class. One of the few places Alfred wouldn't be able to get to him in.

"Arthur!" Alfred called behind him. Damn, his voice was close… Arthur ran faster, if that was even possible and quickly tore into the building with his class. He practically slid, trying to turn into his class. And he surprised his professor, apparently. But, he quickly ducked into his seat, pretending to get something out of his bag so he could hide underneath the desk in front of him.

"Arthur…" Alfred was panting and it sounded like he was in the doorway of Arthur's classroom. Arthur heard a few more people coming into the room and then Alfred's panting was gone. Shakily, Arthur looked up at the doorway, sighing with relief when he didn't see Alfred there. Eliza came soon, though.

"Dammit, Arthur," she panted at him, storming up to him. "Why were you running away from Alfred?"

Arthur couldn't bring himself to respond. Instead, he let out a choked sob and looked away, trying desperately to wipe the new tears off his face.

"What happened?" Eliza asked, a little nicer than before. "Last I heard, you two were going on a date yesterday."

"He's an unfaithful bastard…" Arthur muttered shakily. The only reason he probably went after Arthur was because he was a challenge. Now that he got him, he was probably just bored…

"Was he with another man?" Eliza asked.

"A bloody _woman_," he said the last word as if he were talking about a plague or rats.

"But that doesn't make any sense," Eliza muttered. Class started and the two stopped talking. Arthur didn't pay attention. To any of his classes.

His sorrow quickly turned into pure hatred, though. And he spent a lot of his time contemplating how he would beat Alfred's arse the next time he saw him. That was the only reason he trudged to their table during lunchtime. Alfred was there, which just made Arthur's blood boil. The second he saw him, Alfred stood up straight and quickly made his way to him.

"Arthur, you have to hear me out," he said quickly as Arthur just glared at him.

"Why the bloody hell should I listen to you?" Arthur said through clenched teeth. Before he could stop himself, his hand connected forcefully to the side of Alfred's face. Alfred winced, his head turning with the slap. His cheek was very red.

"Okay, I deserve that," Alfred stated and looked right back at Arthur. "But you gotta listen. It wasn't what it looked like."

"Why should I bloody care!" Arthur yelled at him. "I was just a challenge to you, wasn't I? Something to obtain and then once you had me, you were done."

"That's not it!" Alfred defended himself. "If you just listen-"

"I'm not going to listen to anything you have to say!" Arthur snapped. He didn't even know why he came to this table anymore, so he turned on his heel and started walking. But Alfred grabbed onto his shoulder and turned him around. Arthur refused to look him in the eye.

"_In this farewell_," Alfred sang and Arthur scoffed. Of course he's singing. "_There's no blood, there's no alibi. 'Cause I've drawn regret from the truth of a thousand lies. So let mercy come and wash away, what I've done_," Arthur knew this song well enough to know that the last note was supposed to be louder, but Alfred just kept his voice quiet.

"_I'll face myself_," Alfred sang. Arthur sighed, he knew a way to get it through Alfred's thick skull that he didn't want to see him anymore. "_To cross out what I've become. Erase myself .And let go of what I've done_."

Alfred looked like he was about to start singing the next verse, but Arthur cut him off.

"**_Easy come, easy go_**," Arthur finally glared into Alfred's eyes, which looked shocked at what Arthur was doing. Beyond them, Arthur could hear people gasp. "**_That's just how you live, oh, take, take, take it all, but you never give. Should have known you was trouble from the first kiss, had your eyes wide open, why were they open_**?"

Alfred opened his mouth again, but Arthur just cut him off again. He could feel himself starting to cry, but he didn't care.

"_**Gave you all I had, but you tossed it in the trash. You tossed it in the trash, you did. To give me all your love is all I ever asked, 'cause what you don't understand**-_" Arthur could have kept going, but Alfred cut him off, continuing his own song.

"_Put to rest what you thought of me. While I clean this slate with the hands of uncertainty_," Alfred pressed, holding onto both of Arthur's shoulders now. "_So let mercy come and wash away what I've done. I'll face myself. To cross out what I've become. Erase myself and let go of what I've done_."

Arthur shook his head and kept singing his song. "**_I'd catch a grenade for ya. Throw my hand on a blade for ya. I'd jump in front of a train for ya. You know I'd do anything for ya. Oh…I would go through all this pain, take a bullet straight through my brain. Yes, I would die for you, baby. But you won't do the same_**," Arthur glared even harder at Alfred, who's face looked genuinely hurt. Arthur felt the grip on him loosen and he quickly tore away, angrily walking off. He didn't care if he had finished his song.

But he could hear Alfred finishing his behind him. "_For what I've done. I start again. And whatever pain may come. Today this ends… I'm forgiving what I've done… I'll face myself. To cross out what I've become… Erase myself. And let go of what I've done… What I've done…_"

Arthur started running, he didn't even want to hear Alfred's voice anymore. So, he ran somewhere he was sure no one would look for him. The swimming pool. He yanked the doors open, greeted by the obnoxious smell of chlorine, and trudged to the stands. He tried to read, but he found himself completely distracted. So he decided to just lie down on the metal bench and fall asleep.

He was woken up, though, when he felt someone walk around him on the benches. Arthur cracked his eyes open, glaring at the person who dared to interrupt his sleep. He expected it to be Alfred, in all honesty. But he saw Francis simply sit on the bench one level higher than him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Arthur sighed.

"You've been gone for a few hours," Francis stated simply. "You missed your last couple classes, so I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Well I'm far from fine," Arthur stated. "How did you know I would be in here?"

"Because you don't swim," Francis grinned. Arthur just scoffed and sat upright, staring at the pool. "You won't be able to hide in here tomorrow. The swim team will start coming here tomorrow."

"Good, that means I won't have to see him so much," Arthur couldn't even bring himself to say Alfred's name.

"You were a little harsh to him today," Francis sighed.

"He deserved it," Arthur stated angrily.

"You should let him tell you his side," Francis stated.

"Why should I?" Arthur scoffed. "It was pretty plain and obvious, from what I saw."

"I could tell you his side, but it won't be the same unless he tells you himself," Francis drummed his fingers on the metal bench. There was a long silence between them.

"Since you're here, should I expect Alfred to be right outside?" Arthur asked, his voice breaking slightly.

"Non," Francis said simply. "He left for his dorm shortly after you ran away."

"Good," Arthur stood up and started towards the door of the pool. He yanked it open, but Francis' hand forced it closed.

"You need to realize you can't run away from your problems forever," Francis looked right into his eyes.

"He was the one that wanted to see me emotionally vulnerable," Arthur snapped. "He got it and he should be fucking happy with himself," Arthur jerked the door open again and stormed outside. The sun was setting and a small, cold breeze whipped past him, making the tears on his face cold on his cheeks.

Francis sighed heavily behind him. "You forgot your bag."

"And you got it, so what does it matter?" Arthur stated.

"I've never seen you like this, mon cher," Francis sighed. "It isn't like you to be this distraught."

"I'm sorry if I find it hard to recover from giving my heart to someone and having it shoved right back in my face," Arthur snapped.

"Arthur!" someone yelled in front of him and, soon, he found Antonio running up to them.

"What?" Arthur asked bluntly and Antonio stopped in front of him.

"We've all been looking for you, amigo," Antonio stated.

"Good for you," Arthur sighed and started walking around him.

"No way, you found Brows, Franny?" Gilbert laughed, coming up to them. Arthur just glared at him and kept walking. "What has your panties in a twist?"

"I suggest you back off a bit, mon ami," Francis said cautiously. "He is not in the mood."

"I gotta admit, though," Gilbert sighed. "You had guts singing that to him. You broke his heart, but you had guts."

"He already broke mine, what does it matter?" Arthur mumbled. They had come up to the building with their dorm and Arthur shakily went inside. Much to his pleasure, Alfred wasn't outside his dorm. So, Arthur swiftly pulled out his key and unlocked his door.

"Arthur," Alfred's voice said. Arthur didn't look behind him, he just opened his door. "Arthur, you gotta just listen to what I have to say." And then Arthur stepped into his dorm and slammed the door shut. All he wanted to do was sleep…

"Go to sleep," Francis sighed, opening the door. But Arthur soon found that he wasn't talking to him. He was talking to Alfred.

"But I have to talk to him! He has to know. I don't want him this mad or…or sad," Alfred argued.

"For now, it's best to let him cool off himself," Francis stated, calmly closing their door and locking it. He talked to Arhtur now. "Be happy, you're getting what you want."

Arthur just blinked at him a few times and then fell face-first onto his bed.

* * *

Alfred stared at the door to Arthur's dorm for probably a good 15 minutes. He wanted nothing more than to go in there, pour his heart out to Arthur, and have him accept it. But this wasn't the movies or a book.

"Alfred," Mathew muttered behind him. "You should just let him blow off his steam. Try again tomorrow."

"But he's in so much pain," Alfred sighed. But he eventually closed the door. "I'm supposed to be the hero, erasing his pain. Not causing it." He leaned against the door, hitting his head against it.

"Just let him vent," Mathew stated, sitting on his own bed.

"He doesn't even know what happened!" Alfred groaned, sliding to the ground. "It's not my fault that bitch wanted to try and turn me straight!"

"You can tell him when he wants to listen," Mathew said.

"But how long will that take?" Alfred's voice broke. "He was so happy last night, too…"

"I'm sorry, but what's happened has happened," Mathew sighed. "All you can do is wait for him to work it out."

"What if he never forgives me?" Alfred asked.

"Remember the song he sang today?" Mathew asked. "He loves you, but he just doesn't trust you anymore."

"But he was wrong," Alfred hugged his legs close to him. "I would catch a grenade for him. I'm his hero, that's what I'm supposed to do…"

"No hero is perfect, Al," Mathew yawned.

"So, you're just saying he needs to vent and he'll be alright?" Alfred asked.

"I guess?" Mathew stated. "What are you planning."

"I know the perfect song for him to vent with," Alfred sprang to his feet. "He can yell at me as much as he needs to in order to heal, I don't care." He pulled his laptop out from under his bed and started going through his songs.

"I don't think this is going to be a good idea, Al," Mathew warned. "Arthur looked pretty hurt. I don't think you should make him vent."

"But it'll be perfect," Alfred stated. "I don't care if he tears me down because once he's okay again, I'll be right back up."

"I saw the way you acted when he sang Grenade," Mathew shook his head. "I don't think you should do this."

"Whatever it takes to make Arthur happy again," Alfred assured him. "I can suffer, but he can't."

"Arthur won't like you doing that," Mathew warned again.

"Trust me, Matt," Alfred stared at him.

"Okay," Mathew muttered and turned off the light, going to sleep. Alfred stared at his computer screen and put in headphones. Time to learn a new song.

* * *

**We got to see Alfred's perspective for once! Oh, my gosh! How exciting! I bet none of you guys expected that plot twist, though. I feel kinda evil, but hey, it makes for a good plot. Because you know, there finally is one...**

**Anyway! Please review. I'm becoming slowler and slower with writing these, so the next one may not come as soon as I want it to. Sorry ahead of time!**


	10. If You Don't Mean It

_**If You Don't Mean It by Dean Geyer**_

Arthur slept in. He slept in very late. He didn't want to go to his classes because that meant going outside. Which meant he would probably see Alfred. Eventually, he was woken up by Francis, who was actually starting to get irritated at him.

"Mon cher, you are acting like an American teenage girl," Francis sighed, closing their door on his way in.

"I don't care," Arthur muttered into his pillow.

"You cannot hide from your problems forever," Francis stated. "You will have to face him soon enough."

"You can't make me," Arthur murmured.

Francis let out a sigh and Arthur soon felt something grip onto his hair, pulling his head up.

"Ow!" Arthur snapped, brushing his hands away. "Bloody hell, Francis!"

"You need to stop moping," Francis glared at him.

"I can do what I want," Arthur glared right back. "I'm a grown man and you aren't my mother."

"Then start acting like a man," Francis stated, walking over to his own bed. "if you are so mad at him, figure out something else you can do."

"Like what?" Arthur scoffed. He could get revenge, for one thing. He had already slapped him and that was the most violent he could probably get. And he could hurt Alfred's massive pride…

"That would be up to you," Francis sighed. Out of all his options, revenge seemed like the best idea to Arthur… "Anything is better than staying cooped up in here."

"Revenge…" Arthur muttered quietly, quite liking the aspect. But who...?

"What?" Francis asked. Arthur remembered a few days ago, when Alfred was jealous of Francis…

Before Arthur could stop himself, he was on his feet. He swiftly stormed over to Francis and gripped onto his shirt, pulling him forward. Before he knew what he was doing, he had lurched Francis into a kiss. But it was more than just a kiss. Arthur dove his tongue into Francis' mouth, quickly dominating him.

At first, Francis was too shocked to do anything. It all happened so quickly and he obviously didn't expect the small Brit to do something like this. He acted like he was almost…needy. Like he needed this. Arthur found himself trembling after a little time. Finally, though, Francis shoved him away.

Arthur shook even worse, breathing heavily.

"Shit…" Arthur gripping roughly onto his hair, nearly ripping it out. He just…kissed Francis! What he was sure would never happen he just did to himself. "Shit!"

"I did not expect you to do that," Francis sighed, wiping his mouth.

"I don't know why I just did that," Arthur felt new tears well up to his eyes as he dropped to his knees. There was a sudden knock at the door and Arthur shuddered. Francis quickly stood up and opened the door slightly.

"Oui?" Francis asked calmly.

"Hey, is Artie in there? No one's seen him all day," that was Alfred's voice. Arthur just stayed quiet, apparently he was just out of sight from the door.

"Non," Francis shook his head. "Désolé."

"It's okay," Alfred sighed. "If you find him, tell him I wanna see him."

"I think he already knows that," Francis stated. "I wish you luck, though, mon ami."

"Um, thanks," Alfred muttered and Francis closed the door.

"Thank you," Arthur's voice cracked.

"You seem to be fairly stressed," Francis reasoned. "Your secret will be safe with me."

"I don't know what to do," Arthur plopped down onto the ground. His anger was slightly quelled now by the massive amount of guilt piling on top of him.

"Alfred has been talking all day about his plan for his song today," Francis knelt in front of Arthur. "It might actually be a good way to get your anger out. He doesn't care if you attack him. He does just want you to be happy again."

"He probably would, with that hero complex…" Arthur grumbled.

"You know of a lot of songs, oui?" Francis asked, standing up and going to sit on his bed.

"Don't you already know that from snooping in my computer?" Arthur sighed.

"I probably would if I had done that recently," Francis shrugged.

"Why is it that you're suddenly becoming a good person now?" Arthur asked.

"Because you are just now giving me a try," Francis smirked and Arthur sighed.

* * *

Eventually, Arthur did venture out of his dorm. More or less, he was forced to change by Francis, and then forced to go around outside by Francis.

"Francis, why the bloody hell do I need to leave the dorm?" Arthur whined, digging his heels into the ground to try and get them to stop.

"Because the sun is good for you," Francis chuckled. "And you might like talking to friends."

Arthur scoffed. "Please…He's probably with them anyway…"

"And you'll have to face him eventually, I won't always be around to block the door," Francis chimed. Arthur noticed that they were coming up to the table they would sit at during lunch, but it was a bit more populated, probably because it was nearing the end of the day. On top of every one that was usually there, there was a bubbly brunette with a hair curl that resembled Lovino's, a man with his long black hair pulled back into a ponytail, a very creepy looking man with nearly white hair and purple eyes with a scarf pulled snuggly around his neck, and hugging that man protectively was a woman with silver hair and cold blue eyes.

"Bloody hell, how many people do you know?" Arthur was finally able to stop them from moving. He winced slightly, though, when he saw Alfred. He was arguing with the man with the scarf.

"Just as many as Alfred does, mon cher," Francis messed up Arthur's hair, which he received a glare for from the Brit.

"Are you just bringing me here because of Alfred?" Arthur snapped.

"Perhaps," Francis stated. "But, I am not doing it for him, I am doing it for you."

"Why?" Arthur scoffed, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"You are happy with him, whether you like to think so or not," Francis stated, poking Arthur's nose. Arthur wrinkled his face in return.

"Like hell…" Arthur muttered under his breath. The more he saw Alfred now, the more he thought about what he saw the day before and that was just making his anger come back, rather than his despair.

"Don't start to get mad now," Francis scolded.

"Oh, hey, look who's here," the new brunette chimed happily and Arthur winced. "Hi, Francis! Hi…um…other guy!"

"I'm sorry I can't help but be bloody mad at the man who stabbed me in the back," Arthur spat as he saw Alfred look over to them.

"He did not do anything, mon cher," Francis sighed. "If you would hear his side of the story…"

"I'm going back inside," Arthur turned on his heel. He saw Alfred coming their way and he refused to acknowledge the words he was saying. The anger was getting worse and he was about ready to actually punch Alfred. But, a hand on his shoulder stopped him from moving. "Francis, let me go."

"Non, you should hear what he has to say," Francis stated.

"No," Arthur glared at him. But, Alfred was already there.

"Hey, Arthur, listen-" Alfred tried to start, but Arthur cut him off.

"Why should I listen to you?" Arthur snapped.

"Look, I know you're mad…" Alfred rubbed his neck, staring at the ground slightly. "So I won't try to make a case for myself yet. I think I should just let you get it out of your system."

"Get what out of my system?" Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Being mad, I guess?" Alfred shrugged. "I know you need to vent and...I was going to sing you a song and let you vent to me…but I decided that wasn't a good idea…"

"So what is your good idea, then?" Arthur scoffed. He honestly didn't know why he was staying there in the first place.

"You pick one," Alfred said. "A-Any one you like, I'll listen to every word. You can tell me straight to my face how you feel. I don't care if you're mad at me or anything. I can take a few hits, I just don't want to see you like this."

"Do you realize how obnoxious that hero complex of yours is?" Arthur sighed. Surprisingly, though, his mind had already come up with a song to sing.

"Just do it," Alfred said, an odd serious look on his face.

"If it bloody pleases you that much.." Arthur sighed, shaking his head.

"_I don't know_," Arthur sighed. He couldn't believe he was about to sing again. For Alfred, too. But he hoped this song would get his message across to Alfred and his thick ego. "_How to feel. Let the words come easily to me. You seem lost in your thoughts. I find it hard to breathe_."

He looked up at Alfred, who was actually looking diligently at him. "_Why won't you tell me what it is? It's driving me crazy trying to second guess you… Don't say you love me. I don't believe it. Don't say the words if you don't mean it. Don't wanna hear it out in the open. Keep it inside if you don't mean it. Don't even wanna talk about it. I know that I could live without it._"

Alfred was still looking at him, his face surprisingly stoic. But, Francis next to him seemed to be a bit surprised at what was going on.

"_If it's right, if it's wrong, will someone let me know? It's a game I can play. Do I just let you go_?" he glared at Alfred at that bit. But Alfred was still just looking at him. "_Maybe it's just the way it is. 'Cause I get the feeling that you know it's over_." Finally, at that line, Alfred's eyes softened a bit and he blinked a little in surprise.

"_Don't say you love me. I don't believe it. Don't say the words if you don't mean it. Don't wanna hear it out in the open. Keep it inside if you don't mean it. Don't even wanna talk about it. I know that I could live without it. I just don't wanna talk about it._"

Arthur admittedly felt a little bad, but Alfred was making him irritated. Sure, the song was slow and, sure, it was calming him down a lot. But he was still far from forgiving Alfred… "_God knows I could live without it…_"

"_If you don't mean it…You gotta let me know. Don't say you love me, I don't believe it. Don't say the words if you don't mean it. Don't wanna hear it out in the open. Just take it back if you don't mean it. Don't say you love me. I don't believe it. Don't say the words if you don't mean it._"

Arthur was really just about ready to leave. He didn't want to be out here in the first place. "_Don't wanna hear it…How you feel…How you feel…_"

Without even looking for Alfred's reaction, he turned around and stalked off. He heard people calling after him to come back, but he didn't. He was a little surprised, though, that no one was going after him. He glanced back for a second and found that Alfred was the one holding everyone back.

Arthur rolled his eyes and quickly walked into his building and then into his dorm. He cried a little bit, not really admitting to himself like he did so. And then he fell on top of his bed once again and slept.

* * *

"Ah, so you're still moping?" Francis sighed, coming into their room and waking Arthur up.

"Is that so much of a problem for you?" Arthur groaned, blinking awake. He looked out the window and saw that the sun was setting.

"I'm just surprised that you sang that song to him," Francis stated. "I didn't know you knew a song like that."

"Well, I do," Arthur murmured. "And I hope he listened. Because I definitely don't want to forgive him."

"I think I should tell you his side," Francis slumped in his bed across from Arthur.

"Why should I care?" Arthur glared at him.

"Because it presents a good argument?" Francis shrugged.

"Fine, I'll humor you," Arthur huffed. But he didn't sit up. He just wanted to go back to sleep right now, to be honest.

"Bon," Francis nodded. "So, that woman you saw in his room, that would be his stalker. Her name is Amelia, I believe."

"Okay?" Arthur blinked.

"From what Alfred has told me, she has been around for a while, and it got worse when she saw you two out together," Francis stated. "She assumed that he was straight. So, in her mind, he was cheating on her with you."

"Okay, so he has a psychopath following him," Arthur stated. "So what?"

"She broke into his dorm yesterday morning," Francis sighed. "She was kissing him. He didn't return anything."

"Then why did it look like it?" Arthur scoffed.

"He was completely disgusted," Francis stated. "He shut his eyes tight and gripped the sheets before he had enough common sense to actually get away from her. He is a little slow, if you hadn't noticed."

"I do know he's a dunce, as a matter of fact," Arthur sighed. "So, are you trying to make me feel bad for him because his stalker made out with him?"

"It was not his fault, mon cher," Francis stated.

"Then why is he apologizing?" Arthur pressed.

"Because you are making him feel like he did something wrong," Francis stated. "He cannot help but want to make you happy."

"You're not making me feel guilty," Arthur muttered, putting his face into the pillow.

"That was not my intention, but I would like for you to think about Alfred rather than just yourself," Francis stated and Arthur quickly sat up to glare at him.

"I am not only thinking of myself," he snapped.

"Then why did you kiss me?" Francis leaned forward. "For your revenge?"

"Because the bastard should know how it feels…" Arthur muttered darkly. "I still hate him…"

"Yet you were happy when you were with him and torn apart when you're not," Francis stated calmly.

"Are you just trying to get bloody emotions out of me?!" Arthur snapped. Francis opened his mouth to say something, but he was interrupted by a knock at the door. Arthur groaned and trudged to the door, violently swinging it open. "What?!"

He should have expected to see Alfred on the other side of the door. But, instead, he backed up, his eyes wide. He had no idea why, in all honesty.

"Um, hey," Alfred said, a little confused. "A-Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Arthur muttered, staring at the ground. He held onto the door. "What is it? Before I slam this door in your face."

"I just wanted to make sure," Alfred shrugged sheepishly. "I…uh…honestly didn't expect you to open the door…"

Arthur bit his lip for a second, before he let out a sigh. "So, I have to know, this Amelia. Is she really your stalker?"

"Who told you that?" Alfred asked.

"Francis," Arthur stated bluntly. "I just want to know if it's true."

"Well, yeah…" Alfred shrugged. "I'm-uh-a little surprised you haven't seen her around. I'm starting to think that now, after what she just did, I should get a restraining order."

"Alright, then," Arthur sighed. "Goodbye," he said simply and shut the door.

"Are you starting to forgive him now, mon cher?" Francis grinned.

Arthur scoffed. "I'm still mad."

"Really?" Francis asked.

"Yes," Arthur crossed his arms in front of his chest and leaned against the door. To be frankly honest, though, Arthur was the most aggravated with himself. "Perhaps once I've calmed down, I'll think about it."

"Whatever may work for you, then," Francis sighed shaking his head. "But if you do have it in your head again to kiss me, I probably will be telling him."

"I am nowhere near jealous right now, Francis," Arthur scoffed and walked towards his bed.

"I did not know you had that kind of a side in you," Francis chuckled. "It seems you have some skills you have kept quiet about until now. I would love to see Alfred's reaction to that side of you."

"That skill would probably be the only good thing my brothers taught me," Arthur smirked and laid on his back on his bed.

"But it does also seem that you have the teeth of an Englishman," Francis laughed and Arthur twitched.

"You wanker!" he tossed pillow at him just as Francis turned off their light. "My teeth are fine!"

"Fine for you," Francis chuckled.

"You are so bloody annoying!" Arthur rolled his eyes and rolled over to his side.

"Not any more annoying than you, I assure you," Francis laughed.

"Like hell," Arthur muttered under his breath.

* * *

**I'm so sorry for the wait, dudes! I've just gotten sick and writer's block hit me like a ton of bricks. So, no you've got this chapter! I've been planning that kiss up there for a while, I haven't a clue why, but it show's Francis' nice side, so I like it. Um, yeah, if you don't know the song, look it up. It's apparently by a new dude on Glee, if you like that kind of thing... Then again, if you're reading something like this, I have no doubt. Next chapter may take a while, too, fair warning!**

**Please review! I will wuv you fowever!**


	11. I Won't Give Up

_**I Won't Give Up by Jason Mraz**_

"Wake up!" Francis all but yelled into Arthur's ear.

"Gah!" Arthur sat upright. "What the bloody hell was that for?!" he snapped. "I was actually going to go to class today, if that's why you woke me up!"

"I just wanted to make sure," Francis chuckled, a devious grin on his face.

"What are you planning?" Arthur glared at him.

"Oh, just make sure you're presentable," Francis winked.

"For what?" Arthur snapped. He looked out their window and, from the looks of it, the sun was just starting to rise. "This is far too early for anything, Francis."

"Well, your hair is normally that messed up and he probably won't look too much better…" Francis looked him up and down.

"What are you pl-" Arthur was cut off when Francis gripped onto his wrist and pulled him into the hallway out of their room. He had just noticed that their door was open. "Francis? What are you planning so early in the morning?"

"You must wait and see," Francis winked and turned to Mathew, who Arthur just noticed was in the hall with them, listening to the door to Alfred's dorm.

"Mathew? You're in on this, too?" Arthur groaned.

"Sh," Mathew glared at him and Arthur stared at him questioningly.

"Other people are asleep, you know, mon cher," Francis sighed.

"I would be asleep, too, without you," Arthur scoffed.

"You seem to be in a better mood," Mathew giggled slightly before turning his attention back to the door.

"Well, it is rather difficult to be mad forever," Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Good," Mathew smiled softly and then turned to Francis. "He just finished. He's about to start again."

"Bon," Francis smirked and Mathew opened the door.

"What are you-" His mouth was quickly covered by Francis' hand and he was about ready to fight against him, but he stopped when he heard the music playing in the background. It was a guitar. And it was quiet, almost peaceful.

Arthur turned his attention to the noise. Alfred was facing the window in his dorm, sitting in a chair from the desk. Next to him was some kind of music stand, where Arthur could faintly see words and musical notes. Sure enough, he was playing the guitar. But he was looking down at it, as if making sure he was playing the right notes.

Eventually, he started singing. "_When I look into your eyes…It's like watching the night sky. Or a beautiful sunrise. There's so much they hold._" Arthur shoved Francis' hand off his mouth and just stared at Alfred for a while. His voice sounded a little sad, but it just made his singing more soulful. His voice was a little scratchy, too. Was he practicing all night?

"_And just like them old stars. I see that you've come so far to be right where you are. How old is your soul?_" Arthur tilted his head to the side. He had definitely not heard this song before, but he did rather like it.

"_Well, I won't give up on us. Even if the skies get rough_," the singing got a little louder and Arthur took a tentative step forward. "_I'm giving you all my love. I'm still looking up._"

Alfred started sounding a little happier now… "_And when you're needing your space, to do some navigating, I'll be here patiently waiting. To see what you find…_"

Finally, Alfred's voice rose a lot higher as Arthur took another small step towards him. "_'Cause even the stars, they burn! Some even fall to the Earth! We've got a lot to learn! God knows we're worth it. No, I won't give up…_"

Arthur couldn't help but smile a little bit. This song was sweet. He took another step. He was close to being able to read the lyrics on the paper.

"_I don't want to be someone who walks away so easily_," the singing changed a little bit, his voice going deeper and singing a little more like talking, going a little faster than before. "_I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make. Our differences, they do a lot to teach us how to use the tools and gifts we got. Yeah, we got a lot at stake._" Arthur walked a little closer. He wasn't very far from Alfred, he noticed, but Alfred didn't seem to see him. But now he could see the lyrics clearly. "_And in the end you're still my friend, at least we did intend for us to work. We didn't break. We didn't burn_."

Arthur walked a little closer, making sure he didn't make too much noise and that he didn't make himself obvious to Alfred. "_We had to learn…how to bend…without the world…caving in…I had to learn…_" Arthur's smile widened. He saw a part that he could probably get right…

"_What I've got…and what I'm not…And who I am!_" Alfred sang out the last note, his voice obviously scratchy.

The next line, Arthur jumped in and so they sang together at first. "_I won't give up on us_," Alfred stopped singing and playing to just stare at Arthur behind him. Arthur just grinned and kept on singing with the music they had before Alfred stopped playing. "_Even if the skies get rough. I'm giving you all my love. I'm still looking up_." Finally, Alfred started playing again, but he didn't sing, just occasionally looking back up at Arthur from his guitar.

"_Still looking up_," Arthur read the lyrics, trying to make it go well with the musical notes written down. "_Well, I won't give up on us. God knows I'm tough enough! We got a lot to learn. God knows we're worth it._"

The chords Alfred was playing calmed down a bit and now he finally chimed in with Arthur, the two singing together melodically.

"_I won't give up on us, even if the skies get rough. I'm giving you all my love. I'm still looking up_…"

The second they finished, Alfred quickly set his guitar down on the ground and swiftly picked Arthur up in a hug. Arthur couldn't help but let out a small laugh and Alfred set him down.

"Really?" Alfred stared him in the eyes.

"I don't believe I'm cruel enough to do that to you," Arthur sighed and Alfred smiled even wider. Before Arthur knew what was happening, Alfred gripped onto his shoulders and pulled him into a sweet kiss. This was the first time Arthur actually paid attention to it, though. He tasted like mint, almost like from gum. And Arthur even noticed that he smelled oddly like…hamburgers…

"Why the bloody hell do you smell like hamburgers?" Arthur asked when he pulled away.

"'Cause I was eating them to stay up all night," Alfred shrugged, his obnoxiously bright smile never wavering. "Thank God I just had some gum, right?" Arthur chuckled, shaking his head.

"Well," Francis cleared his throat, making the two look over at him, "I do believe my work here is done, getting you two back together."

"Like hell," Arthur scoffed. "I wasn't even mad at him anymore."

"Wait, really?" Alfred asked, smiling brightly.

"No, love," Arthur shook his head slightly. "If anything, you should be mad at me for not listening to you."

"I could never be mad at you," Alfred hugged him like a teddy bear.

"God, you need to stop hugging me," Arthur sighed and Alfred set him down.

"Oh, and you won't have to worry about Amelia anymore," Alfred stated. "After we talked yesterday I found her, not that hard to find her, actually, and I'm gonna get my restraining order soon."

"If you two are done," Mathew piped up, seemingly loud considering his normal voice volume, "I-I do need to get ready for class."

"Oh, bullocks," Arthur muttered. "As do I."

"'Kay, see you when you're all ready," Alfred hugged him once more, giving him a kiss on the forehead, and then releasing him. Arthur smiled and turned around.

"Come on, Frenchie," Arthur sighed, seeing that Francis was still in their doorway.

"You too are trés adorable," Francis smirked as they entered their own dorm.

"If you even think about waking me up early again, I will have your head," Arthur threatened, closing the door and going towards his dresser.

"But you are happy now, non?" Francis asked smugly.

"Sure," Arthur sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Snatching up some random clothes, he darted for the bathroom before Francis had a chance to take up all the hot water in the shower. He didn't take long, but he did stand there for a while just so Francis would get irritated at him.

When he came out, though, and started calmly packing his bag with the things he would need, Francis was scuttling around frantically trying to get everything he needed to get done done.

"Why do you always need to go through so many steps to get ready?" Arthur snapped. All he did was put clothes on, brush his teeth and hair, and then he was ready.

"Because, mon cher," Francis sighed as he tore through his dresser, a simple towel blocking the view Arthur was sad to say he had seen multiple times. "I do not simply walk around looking like some peasant."

"I look fairly well dressed!" Arthur snapped. "You just always look like some French pervert who looks like he has trouble shaving correctly."

"If you are just going to criticize me, you can leave," Francis stated. "Isn't Alfred waiting for you?"

Arthur sighed, shaking his head, and headed towards his door. He honestly didn't care the amount of people who could see Francis putting his pants on when he opened the door and slowly closed it.

"Took ya long enough, dude," Alfred laughed slightly behind him.

"I'm sorry I actually want to look presentable," Arthur sighed, feeling a sense of déjà vu (curse him for thinking French).

"Ah, whatever dude," Alfred laughed with a wave of his hand. He then quickly pulled Arthur into a hug and gave him a kiss.

Arthur laughed slightly and asked as they pulled away, "And what was that for, love?"

"'Cause I like you," Alfred grinned down at him. His right hand found Arthur's left and they started down the hall.

"So, since you've already sang to me today, does that mean I won't have to listen to you sing again?" Arthur asked.

"Probably not," Alfred laughed slightly. "My throat's still sore from singing all night. And I'm totally exhausted! I stayed up all night learning that song!"

"Well, you did sound rather good," Arthur sighed and Alfred opened the door for them to leave the building. "Despite the obvious scratchy voice problem."

"Thanks," Alfred beamed.

"Arthur!" Eliza all but screamed and ran up to them. "It's so great to see you again now that you're not in a bad mood!" Finally, her eyes drifted to their hands, which were still interlocked. The smile that appeared on her face was one that could even put Alfred to shame.

"Thank you," Arthur blushed and tore his hand away from Alfred's. "I-I guess…"

"Are you two together?!" she clapped her hands together and stared at them with a twinkle in her eye.

Much to Arthur's horror, Alfred replied with a "Yup!" and wrapped his arm around Arthur's waist and pulled him close, making Arthur yelp and blush even more.

"Y-You twat!" Arthur snapped at him, but did rather like being pressed against his rather tone body. "You don't need to go around telling everybody!"

"You two are so cute!" Eliza squealed and wrapped them into a hug with surprising strength. When she separated from them, she looked at Arthur curiously. "But, yesterday you seemed so mad…And the day before…"

"I was just being an overly sensitive idiot," Arthur sighed.

"But I got him over his emotionally vulnerable state," Alfred chimed.

"For the last time-" Arthur was cut off by Alfred pulling him into another kiss. Naturally, Arthur kissed back. And Eliza squealed even more next to them. Arthur was the one to pull back first, though. "Now, Alfred, you do realize that I have to get to class, right?"

"Party pooper," Alfred pouted slightly.

"I will see you at lunch, love," Arthur sighed and Alfred finally released him. He started towards his first class, Eliza following close, pulling out her phone and texting furiously.

"I have tell Kiku about this!" Eliza gushed. "You two are so adorable!"

"Oh, shut up," Arthur rolled his eyes.

"And you're so tsundere!" Eliza kept going. "You two are so perfect together! I'm sure this will last for a long, long time!"

"Honestly, you're almost as bad as Alfred," Arthur groaned.

"For your wedding, you should wear a white suit! And then Alfred will wear the black one!"

Arthur sighed.

* * *

The rest of his day went on like normal, surprisingly enough. He went through his classes before his lunch break. At their little table, Alfred acted more or less normal, except he kept on kissing Arthur at the oddest moments.

Arthur actually stayed the whole time, though, so he finally got to meet the other people he had yet to see before. Feli, Ivan, and Natalia, he believed their names were.

And then the rest of his classes went on like normal as well. It was actually a pretty good day, in all honesty. Alfred even met him outside of his last class to wrap him in a hug and give him a kiss.

"Looks like you had a good day," Alfred smiled at him.

"I guess," Arthur chuckled. "Now, why in God's name do you keep on kissing me?"

"'Cause I couldn't for the past couple days," Alfred grinned. " And that's all I wanted to do because you looked so sad."

"Well, thank you," Arthur smiled.

"Alright, then," Alfred smiled brightly and before Arthur could react, swiftly picked him up like a princess and started towards the exit of the building they were in.

"B-Bloody hell, Alfred!" Arthur sputtered. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"Well," Alfred looked up in the air as he dramatically kicked the door open so he could step out without putting Arthur down. "I had this plan on Monday, but you know how that turned out…So, I'm gonna do it today."

"And why do you have to pick me up?" Arthur demanded.

"Because it's really cute," Alfred grinned down at him. Arthur felt his face heat up and he looked away swiftly.

"You're such an obnoxious twit," Arthur muttered.

"There's that tsundere in ya," Alfred laughed and Arthur punched his chest.

"Aw, isn't that cute?" Francis' smug voice made Arthur's eyes widen.

"Well, aren't you being obnoxious?" Gilbert scoffed. Arthur finally looked up at them and found that Antonio was even with them.

"Ai Dios mio," Antonio groaned theatrically. "Do you two have to gloat?"

"Just 'cause you haven't gotten to do this with Lovino doesn't mean you should be mad," Alfred rolled his eyes.

"Alfred, put me down," Arthur tried to push himself out of Alfred's grip.

"Aw, but I don't wanna," Alfred whined.

"I think you two are gonna make me puke," Gilbert sighed. "And that is so not awesome."

"Are you carrying him off to do l'amour?" Francis smirked and Arthur could have sworn that there was no deeper shade of red out there than what was on his face right then.

"What are you talking about?" Alfred tilted his head to the side. The trio looked at them for a second before they all burst out laughing.

"Alfred, let's just keep going where we were headed…" Arthur muttered quietly.

"Hm? Oh, okay," Alfred shrugged and walked away from the still laughing trio. "I still don't understand what was so funny," Alfred sighed.

"Nothing that matters," Arthur muttered under his breath. "Wh-Where are you taking me?"

"Oh, this hill I found last year," Alfred said happily. "It gives you an amazing view."

"A view of what?" Arthur asked.

"You'll see," Alfred chimed happily.

"Fine, then," Arthur sighed. "But you do realize I will have to do some work my professors gave me."

"You're such a bummer," Alfred stuck his tongue out at him.

"Do you ever do any work?" Arthur scoffed.

"Yeah, usually at night, when I'm not being a fuddy duddy," Alfred smirked.

"How many words do you know that describe being boring?" Arthur asked him.

"A lot, surprisingly," Alfred nodded.

"I am a little surprised by your sudden vocabulary," Arthur smirked.

"Oops," Alfred sighed and the arm holding Arthur's back suddenly dropped, making him yelp and hang upside-down, Alfred holding onto his legs so that his head was about a foot from the ground. "It seems that I've dropped you."

"Alfred!" Arthur snapped at him, his hands moving to keep his shirt covering his skin. "P-Put me down!"

"But you were being mean to me," Alfred sighed.

"This is not funny," Arthur glared at him.

"Yeah, it kinda is," Alfred snickered.

"Let me go," Arthur glared at him and tried swinging his arm to hit Alfred, but he stepped back a bit, just avoiding it. Arthur tried kicking his legs out of Alfred's grip. But, Alfred just wound up letting go of him for a second, letting Arthur drop a bit before catching him, just barely an inch off the ground.

"Whoa, that was close," Alfred laughed.

"Alfred, I will kill you," Arthur snapped.

"But I thought you loved me," Alfred smirked.

"Not right now, no," Arthur sighed at him.

"Well, good thing we're here then," Alfred stated and carefully sat Arthur down. Arthur noticed for the first time that they were on grass.

"Where is here, then?" Arthur quickly sat upright and started adjusting his clothes. Alfred dropped Arthur's bag next to him and plopped down.

"It's a hill behind the swimming pool," Alfred smiled, looking in front of him. Arthur looked in front of them, too, and felt his jaw drop. It wasn't anything particularly amazing, the hill wasn't even that big. But you could see the entire campus of the school and even most of the town beyond it. The beautiful thing, though, was the sun. It seemed like it was just about to go down, giving the sky around it a gorgeous color. A train went by, seeming very small from their position.

"You like it?" Alfred asked smugly.

"Well, it's nothing compared to an English countryside," Arthur stated. "But I guess it will do."

"Come on," Alfred lightly punched his arm. "You know you love it."

"I never said I didn't," Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Sweet," Alfred smiled and lightly pulled Arthur into yet another kiss, which Arthur happily returned.

"Now," Arthur separated them. "You should let me do my work."

"You're such a downer," Alfred whined.

"Deal with it," Arthur rolled his eyes and started pulling stuff out of his bag.

The two stayed on that hill for quite a while. Far into the night, Arthur supposed. But he couldn't tell because he eventually fell asleep leaning on Alfred's shoulder. And he was only vaguely aware that he was carried back to his room sometime later in the night.

* * *

**Ugh, sorry this is taking so long to do! I wasn't able to focus without nearly puking yesterday, otherwise this would have been up by then... Anyway, one chapter left. Oh! Also, a lot of reviewers have been requesting songs. I do appreciate it and I swear I put every single one into considerationg. But, the thing is I already had all the songs planned out ahead of time. I do love you guys, and I do put it under consideration, but I just can't put them in. Sorry!**

**Please review! It is very, very nice of you!**


	12. Fairytale

_**Fairytale by Alexander Rybak**_

Arthur couldn't help but smile at the cool summer breeze that whipped through his hair, nearly turning the pages of his book. Today was nice. He and Alfred had found a tree and Alfred was leaning against it and Arthur was leaning against Alfred. He was reading a book Alfred had helped him pick out just the day before. It really was a beautiful Saturday…

"You look so cute when you're concentrating," Alfred snickered and slightly messed up Alfred's hair.

"You know, I have to ask," Arthur put a finger at where he left off and turned towards Alfred. "Has he been in your dreams anymore?"

"Who?" Alfred asked, tilting his head.

"Your dream man," Arthur chuckled.

"Oh, nope, I haven't seen him," Alfred shrugged. "Guess my dreams came true, right?"

"You are so cliché," Arthur shook his head, but Alfred quickly pulled him into a quick kiss.

"The good kind, right?" Alfred smiled.

"Sure, love," Arthur sighed and turned back to his novel.

"Bonjour, you two," Francis greeted and Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Great, the bloody frog is here to ruin the day," Arthur sighed, not looking up.

"What's up, dude?" Alfred asked cheerily.

"Just wondering if you have done your song today, mon ami," Francis sighed. "You see, I am trés bored, so I hoped you could lift me out of that."

"Hmm." Alfred hummed, resting his chin on Arthur's shoulder. "Hey, Artie, you Alexander Rybak, right?"

"I guess," Arthur sighed, putting his bookmark in and slamming his book closed. "You're going to make me sing again, aren't you?"

"Maybe," Alfred smirked.

"Fine," Arthur sighed and waved his hand at him. "Go on, then."

Alfred nodded energetically and then started out making the noise of some kind of violin. Arthur couldn't help but let out a laugh. From the sound of it, it seemed like he might know the song. Then Alfred started singing.

"_Years ago, when I was younger_," he sang out happily. "_I kinda liked, a girl I knew. She was mine_," he hugged Arthur from behind. "_And we were sweethearts. That was then, but then it's true._"

Arthur really couldn't help but sing with him. He did rather like this song. "_I'm in love with a fairytale even though it hurts! 'Cause I don't care if I lose my mind! I'm already cursed_!"

Alfred started making the violin motions, even trying to move his hands and arms so that it looked like a violin. The sight was enough for Arthur to let out a laugh and Francis did, too. That led Arthur to remember for the first time that Francis was still there.

"_Every day, we started fighting," _the two started to sing again, Arthur starting to really not mind singing in public anymore. "_Every night, we fell in love. No one else could make me sadder, but no one else could lift me high above! I don't know what I was doing! When suddenly, we fell apart_."

Arthur grinned slightly. He was finally understanding why Alfred had chosen this song for today. "_Nowadays, I cannot find her. But when I do, we'll get a brand new start! I'm in love with a fairytale even though it hurts! 'Cause I don't care if I lose my mind! I'm already cursed!_"

Alfred started on his violin again, getting very into it. Even banging his head to it. Arthur started laughing when Alfred started hitting his foot into the ground.

"_She's a fairytale! Yeah!_" Alfred sang out alone, Arthur was too busy laughing. "_Even though it hurts! 'Cause I don't care if I lose my mind! I'm already cursed!" _And then he was back to his air violin.

"How on earth did you memorize the violin parts?" Arthur chuckled as Alfred finished.

"I love that song, man," Alfred laughed, panting a little bit. "It reminds me of you."

"How adorable," Francis sighed. "You know, mon cher, I'm a bit curious. Did you show him that little secret you have up your sleeve?"

"Secret?" Alfred looked at him curiously.

"Just something my brothers taught me," Arthur said with a wave of his hand. He would prefer keeping that part of him locked away unless he really had to do it. It reminded him of the days in high school that he tried to rebel.

"Oh, come on, show me!" Alfred poked his back excitedly.

"No, Alfred," Arthur sighed.

"Perhaps I should leave you two so you have some time alone," Francis smirked and pranced away.

"Oh, hey, I was wondering, you're gonna join the Piano Men, right?" Alfred smiled at him.

"I already told you I wasn't going to do that," Arthur sighed, opening his book back up to read through it.

"Aw, come on, please?" Alfred begged.

"No," Arthur sighed, trying to find his place.

"Pleeeasse?" Alfred repeated.

"No," Arthur stated. He found his spot and read the first word before Alfred sounded off again.

"Please, Artie?"

"No."

"Pwease, sweetie?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"For God's sake, no," Arthur snapped and turned around towards him.

"Pwetty Pwease," Alfred pouted, making Arthur roll his eyes.

"No," Arthur glared at him.

Alfred sucked in a deep breath. "Plllleeeeeaaaass-"

In a split second decision, Arthur lunged towards Alfred, covering his lips with his own. Now that shut Alfred up. To make sure he stayed quiet, though, he pushed his tongue into Alfred's mouth and started to explore. Alfred finally registered what was going on, apparently, and tried to move his tongue to beat Arthur, but Arthur didn't allow that. With a slight grin, he'll admit, he easily won the war for dominance and they stayed there for a while before they had to breathe.

"What," Alfred panted. "The hell. Was that?"

"That secret Francis was talking about," Arthur smirked.

"Damn, you've been holding back," Alfred laughed and the two noticed for the first time that Alfred was now flat on his back with Arthur nearly lying all the way on top of him.

"But it seems that you haven't," Arthur laughed. "It was almost too easy to beat you."

"Hey," Alfred pouted slightly. "I could beat you."

"Give it a shot, then, love," Arthur challenged.

"I will," Alfred stared at him determinately before he gripped onto Arthur's head and pulled him into another kiss. He tried to slip his tongue into Arthur's mouth, but Arthur easily fought back.

"Nice try," Arthur hummed when they separated.

"How are you…?" Alfred stared at him in wonder before he tried once more. Only to be let down once more. "You know what?" Alfred quickly held onto Arthur's shoulders and rolled them over so he was on top of Arthur.

"I really do not see the point in this," Arthur chuckled.

"Trust me, I-I got this," Alfred stated and tried again. When they separated, he pulled back pouting. "You let me win that time."

"Alfred," Arthur sighed. And he pulled Alfred into a simple kiss. There was no tongue, their mouths didn't even really open. It was just meant to be sweet and calm. "All I need from you is that."

"Heh, right," Alfred rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"Now will you get off of me?" Arthur asked.

"Nah," Alfred shook his head. "I kinda like it here."

"Compensating for something, love?" Arthur smirked and Alfred glared at him for a second.

"I'm gonna figure it out someday you know," Alfred stated. Suddenly, though, his look softened. "Oh, hey, I was wondering. How does Francis know about your 'special secret'?"

"It just came up in conversation," Arthur mumbled, looking away.

"Uh hu…" Alfred hummed and moved to lie down on top of Arthur, his chin resting on Arthur's chest. "Really? 'Cause, you know, if there's anything you wanna tell me…now would be a great time."

Arthur let out a sigh. "Dammit, Francis…" figures the Frenchman would find a way to get the secret out but not be the one to tell it.

"I'm waiting," Alfred hummed.

"I…kissed Francis…" Arthur mumbled and Alfred seemed to have started choking on his own spit. He scrambled back up to his hands and knees and stared at Arthur in wonder.

"You… You kissed Francis?" Alfred gaped at him. "You? L-Like how you just kissed me?"

"It's a…long story," Arthur sighed. "And Francis swore to me that he would keep it a secret…"

"When?" Alfred tilted his head to the side.

"T-Tuesday…" Arthur muttered.

Alfred blinked for a moment before his face turned to that of comprehension before he finally smirked at Arthur.

"You were gonna make me feel jealous, weren't you?" Alfred started laughing.

"What? No!" Arthur snapped at him.

"It's okay, I don't mind," Alfred laughed.

"You don't?" Arthur asked.

"Sure," Alfred nodded. "I mean, it's not like we were even close to being together and you were mad at me. I'm sure your mind was a little clouded with your…could I call it rage?"

"I would more quickly call it immaturity," Arthur sighed.

"Was it any good?"

"What?" Arthur scoffed.

"Was he any good at kissing?" Alfred tilted his head to the side.

"Not at all…" Arthur stated.

"And…how am I?" Alfred asked curiously.

"I won't be telling you that," Arthur chuckled. He wasn't going to tell Alfred he was actually one of the best kisses he had ever had. That would inflate his head far too much.

"Aw, come on!" Alfred groaned. "You can't keep a secret like that from me! What if I'm shitty at it? How will I know how to improve?"

"I'm sure anyone else you've kissed would have said that," Arthur scoffed.

"But I haven't kissed anyone else," Alfred stated innocently.

"I was your first kiss?" Arthur propped himself up on his elbows.

"Well, I wasn't gonna kiss anyone that wasn't my dream Brit," Alfred laughed. "What would be the point in that?"

"You are such an idiot," Arthur shook his head.

"How many people have you kissed, then?" Alfred asked.

"That will be my secret," Arthur winked. "Let's see if you can figure this one out, too."

"You can't do that," Alfred pouted. "Am I at least the best kisser you've kissed?"

"I'm not telling," Arthur insisted.

"It must be a pretty big number if you're not telling me," Alfred sighed, sitting up, but sitting on Arthur's stomach so he wouldn't move, and putting both of his hands behind his head.

"Why are you sitting on me?" Arthur demanded. "Get your fat arse off of me!"

"I'm not fat!" Alfred argued. "You're just puny 'cause you never eat anything!"

"I eat!" Arthur snapped. "Just not that fast food junk I've heard Americans eat."

"Uh, you have those fast food restaurants in England, too," Alfred stated. "Pretty sure the Brits eat the stuff, too."

"Nowhere near as much as the Americans," Arthur scoffed. "Have you seen the difference in sizes?"

"Yeah, 'cause the Brit's are pussies when it comes to fast food," Alfred shrugged.

"How the bloody hell did we even get to this point?" Arthur sighed, letting his head rest back on the grass.

"Well…" Alfred cleared his throat. "First, Francis asked if you had shown me that special secret. I started talking about you joining the Piano Men, and then to distract me you showed me your special secret. And then we started talking about how you kissed Francis and then I asked if he was any good and you said no and then I asked if I was any good and then you said you wouldn't tell me and then I sat on you and then you called me fat-"

"Breathe, Alfred," Arthur cut in.

"But, I'm fine," Alfred blinked at him. "I wasn't even finished yet, dude!"

"And I think you are," Arthur stated. "And I think you're crushing my ribs."

"No way, man," Alfred scoffed. "You can call me fat but I'm not that fat."

"I think you are," Arthur grunted when Alfred shifted slightly on top of him.

"You're just too skinny for your own good," Alfred stuck his tongue out at him and poked Arthur's collar bone. "Hey, so…you wanna go on another date tonight?"

"Why are you asking this out of the blue?" Arthur asked, tilting his head the most he could while on the ground. To be frankly honest, though, he was having some trouble breathing.

"'Cause I was just thinking about how I wanted to see this movie with you," Alfred said brightly. "I know a town that's pretty close by train that has a movie theater. We'll be back by tomorrow, I swear!"

"I-I guess," Arthur muttered. "As long as you get off me, that is."

"Sweet!" Alfred quickly sprang to his feet and held a hand out for Arthur, who gladly took it. "We should go now if we want to catch a train as soon as possible!"

"What?" Arthur barely had time to get that word out before he was being pulled by Alfred, towards where the town was.

"I said we were gonna get the soonest train," Alfred chirped.

"You can't just expect me to drop everything and go with you on a train!" Arthur yelled at him.

"Well, why not?" Alfred tilted his head to the side.

"Because it's completely unorthodox!" Arthur argued.

"Well, good thing I have no idea what that word means!" Alfred said happily.

"You are a complete idiot," Arthur sighed, shaking his head. He didn't know why he even tried anymore. There was no changing Alfred's mind when he decided to do something.

"Aw, you're so sweet," Alfred smiled back at him.

"You do realize that was not meant to be a compliment, right?" Arthur sighed.

"Yeah!" Alfred nodded happily. "You know, you should be happy right now. It was either doing this or teaching you how to swim."

"Why are you forcing me to do either?"

"Because you spend too much time studying and being boring," Alfred laughed happily.

"How you manage to keep a Physics major is beyond me…" Arthur muttered and tore his hand away from Alfred, stuffing both of them into his pockets and walking beside him.

"You know, you're really cute when you're pouting," Alfred poked Arthur's cheek.

"Do you want me to bite that finger off?" Arthur glared at him.

"Um, probably not," Alfred started at his finger. "This is kinda my dominant hand, so…"

"What movie do you even intend on seeing?" Arthur asked curiously.

"Probably some hero movie," Alfred looked up at the sky. "But…" he looked over at Arthur. "What do you wanna see?"

Arthur couldn't help but let out a laugh at that. That certainly was unlike Alfred…

"You know, a hero movie doesn't sound too bad," Arthur smiled. "It might actually help me with one of my classes."

"Really, dude?" Alfred looked at him with a sparkle in his eye.

"Sure, Alfred," Arthur chuckled.

"Awesome!" Alfred nearly jumped in the air. He grabbed onto Arthur's wrist again and started running towards the train station. All Arthur could bring himself to do was laugh. This would prove to be very interesting.

* * *

Looking back, Arthur could not believe that those first two weeks of his Sophomore year of college would change his life as much as it did. But, six years later, he was living in America, an English professor at the same school he was taught at. He had numerous, unforgettable friends that would annoy him to the end of the world, but at the same time, warm his heart.

And he was married to an obnoxious rocket engineer obsessed with being a hero, who would sing a love song to him every day. Alfred was perfect, to say the least. Sure the two weren't perfect, they would bicker everyday. But that was just the way they were. Even when they were in the Piano Men together.

So, I guess the moral of the story is to never take a meeting for granted. What would it hurt to give that person a shot, right? You may never know how things will go unless you try. It could go far past something as simple and stupid as a song of the day.

* * *

**And this will be the end. I feel horrible for not updating every day like I should, but this is honestly one of the most difficult and challenging things I have ever written. But, now it's over and I hope the ending was okay! Now I have a week of finals to look forward to next week and then two weeks off! Knowing me, by then, I'll have another idea and be back soon!**

**Please review and tell me what you thought of it all!**


End file.
